


Исчезать необязательно

by WTF Haikyuu 2021 (Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat)



Series: Тексты высокого рейтинга [27]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Art Restorer Sakusa, Blow Jobs, Drama, Graffiti, Graffiti Artist Atsumu, Hand Jobs, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Slow Burn, WTF Kombat 2021, На самом деле кот - главный герой
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:56:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29565060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat/pseuds/WTF%20Haikyuu%202021
Summary: Сакуса находит прекрасное в вечном, реставрируя картины, Ацуму ценит быстротечность и разрушение, расписывая стены под покровом ночи, а кот все время сбегает. Что может пойти не так?
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: Тексты высокого рейтинга [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175033
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF Haikyuu тексты M-E 2021





	Исчезать необязательно

Кот снова пропал. Сакуса это понял, стоило открыть дверь. Кот всегда встречал: сидел на пуфике в прихожей или выглядывал из проема в комнату. Возвращаясь домой, Сакуса первым делом находил его взглядом. А сегодня не нашел.

— Кот? — позвал он на всякий случай, но в коридор так никто и не вышел.

Сакуса поставил на пол сумку, снял обувь, ровно поставил ее на полочку, повесил куртку на крючок, тщательно осмотрел комнату, заглянул под стол и кровать, проверил кухню, закрыл форточку, снова оделся и вышел из квартиры.

Кот появился в жизни Сакусы пару месяцев назад: сидел под дверью и жалобно мяукал. Сакуса покормил его — тот остался. Объявления ничего не дали, сайты с потерянными животными тоже, чипа у кота не оказалось. Сакуса никогда не планировал заводить животных, но и бросить на произвол судьбы уже не мог. В квартире кот вел себя крайне прилично и не доставлял хлопот. Только сбегал периодически, и Сакуса каждый раз думал, что, может, кот нашел хозяина и вернулся домой. Но все равно шел искать. Вот и сегодня обшаривал район, пока осенний ветер так и норовил залезть под пальто. Заглядывал в места, куда кот мог спрятаться. Иногда тихо звал — безрезультатно. Спрашивал в магазинах — однажды он нашел кота в одном из них, — останавливал прохожих. Спугнул стайку подростков, которые отирались у заброшенного, почти разрушенного здания, на которое выходили окна его квартиры. Сакуса посильнее затянул шарф, поправил маску на лице и остановился, оглядываясь, решая, куда пойти дальше. Стоило просто остаться дома. С этими мыслями Сакуса толкнул дверь прачечной и тут же нашел пропажу.

Кот лежал, свернувшись клубком, на коленях незнакомого парня, который, судя по почесываниям за ухом, был вовсе не против такой компании. Внутри поднялось непонятное облегчение. Сакуса подошел и дождался, пока на него посмотрят — и кот, и парень.

— Это ваш кот? — спросил Сакуса.

— Нет.

— Значит, это мой кот.

Парень подозрительно прищурился и усмехнулся, не переставая гладить кота.

— Как-то вы не очень в этом уверены.

Сакуса устало потер переносицу и сказал тверже:

— Это мой кот.

— Как его зовут?

— Кот.

Незнакомец замер на секунду и громко рассмеялся. Сакуса поежился, окинул взглядом почти пустую прачечную, но, слава богу, никто не обратил на них внимания.

— Так плохо с фантазией, что нормальную кличку не придумали?

— Нормально все у меня с фантазией. Вы вернете мне кота или нет? — Сакуса терял терпение.

— Как-то он не очень хочет к вам идти, — сказал парень, медленно проводя по пушистой спине. Сакуса не мог слышать, но точно знал, что кот мурлычет изо всех сил.

— Тогда забирайте его себе.

— Вот так легко отдаете? — Незнакомец приподнял брови. — Не повезло тебе с хозяином. — Он потрепал кота между ушами, подхватил с колен и встал, протягивая на вытянутых руках. Сакуса осторожно забрал и прижал к груди. — Удачи, парень.

— Спасибо.

— Я не вам, я коту.

Незнакомец снова усмехнулся, а Сакуса развернулся на пятках и двинулся к выходу.

— Не за что! — прилетело в спину.

Дома Сакуса привычно осмотрел кота на предмет повреждений — как-то раз тот вернулся с большой ссадиной на боку, — но ничего не нашел. Кот выглядел целым, здоровым и довольным. Вытерпел ванную, похрустел кормом, вылизался и завалился спать на любимом кресле. Ночью он, как обычно, переляжет к Сакусе в ноги. Тот сперва пытался выгонять его с постели, но тщетно: кот упорно возвращался, а Сакуса просто не высыпался. Коты — вполне чистоплотные животные, решил он и смирился с тем, что в ногах, иногда под боком, совсем редко — на груди спит теплый меховой комок.

***

Попавшая к Сакусе картина видала лучшие времена. Портрет незнакомки, написанный примерно в восемнадцатом-девятнадцатом веках, выглядел очень потрепанным: лак пожелтел, масляные краски пошли трещинами, кое-где облупились, а посередине, прямо под шикарным ожерельем, зияла дыра. Смотреть больно.

— Нам ее передал частный коллекционер, — сказал Ушиджима, пока Сакуса, убрав с глаз челку ободком, осматривал полотно. — Еще до того, как я занял пост директора. Готовимся к выставке, вот и перебираем запасники.

Об этой выставке Ушиджима впервые заговорил несколько месяцев назад. Сакуса поддерживал идею показать то, что хранилось в музее уже много лет, но еще не выставлялось.

— Она у него в сарае валялась, что ли? — спросил он.

— Практически. Судя по документам, ее нашли на чердаке, когда наводили порядок. Отец дарителя коллекционировал картины, большая часть так и осталась в семье, есть очень интересные и ценные экземпляры. Почему эта оказалась среди хлама, не могу сказать. Коллекционер скончался, сын приехал разобрать вещи, и вот. Решил, что продать в таком виде не сможет, и оставлять себе не захотел. Музею она тоже не была особо нужна, поэтому осела в запасниках. Но, думаю, она заслуживает участия в выставке. Правда, автора пока не определили: подпись сильно пострадала. — Ушиджима указал в нижний правый угол. Рама в этом месте была сломана вместе с подрамником, холст загнулся, масло осыпалось. Картину будто уронили когда-то, да так и бросили лежать. Сакуса ненавидел многое в этом мире, но сильнее всего — когда с произведениями искусства обращались настолько небрежно.

— Работы предстоит много.

Он перевернул картину, окинул взглядом грязный, со следами плесени холст. Судя по заплаткам, когда-то ее берегли.

— Ты справишься.

Сакуса в этом даже не сомневался. В музее трудилась целая группа реставраторов, но именно ему Ушиджима подкидывал то, с чем больше всего проблем. Сакуса не жаловался. Ему нравилось восстанавливать произведения искусства буквально миллиметр за миллиметром, нравилось снова и снова продумывать каждый шаг, проводить часы за монотонными занятиями, чтобы потом наслаждаться результатом и чувствовать удовлетворение от спасения еще одной работы. Не просто прикоснуться к искусству, но и сохранить его, показать людям.

В глазах у незнакомки на картине была любовь, на губах — легкая улыбка.

Когда Ушиджима ушел, Сакуса еще раз тщательно осмотрел полотно, сразу же заполняя паспорт и продумывая план реставрации. Его он собирался вынести на обсуждение в ближайшие дни — слишком сильно хотелось взяться за работу побыстрее. Он осторожно, едва дыша, попытался расправить смятый угол, но подпись, даже если она была, безвозвратно исчезла. По стилю определить автора не получалось: вполне стандартный портрет, таких десятки в каждом музее. Девушка с аккуратно уложенными волосами, в черном, открывающем плечи платье из дорогой ткани, украшенном кружевами, смотрела прямо на зрителя. Даже сильно пожелтевший лак не мешал рассмотреть ее красоту. Сакусе стало интересно, кем она приходилась художнику? Правда ли смотрела на него с такой любовью, или эмоции в красивых глазах — просто вымысел? Этого ему никогда не узнать.

Вдалеке на фоне виднелся лес как символ единения с природой, душевного родства со всем естественным и живым. Под старым лаком деревья казались мрачными, темными, как и небо, но Сакуса был уверен: на самом деле картина намного светлее. Ему не терпелось это проверить.

План работы был принят практически без замечаний: Сакуса еще до собрания переделывал его много раз, пока не уверился, что выбрал наилучшие варианты. Он постоянно думал о том, чем убрать заплатку на обратной стороне холста, как лучше соединить место разрыва, сколько понадобится времени и какой лучше использовать растворитель, чтобы счистить лак и грязь с картины и перейти уже к красочному слою, удастся ли восстановить сломанный подрамник.

В плане он был уверен на все сто, и хотя комиссия не верила, что подрамник удастся сохранить, Сакуса собирался попытаться. 

Ушиджима нереальных сроков не ставил, прекрасно знал: такая работа занимает очень много времени, и приходил после окончания дня в мастерскую, составить компанию. Сакуса не любил, когда кто-то смотрит под руку, но с Ушиджимой они знали друг друга так давно, что его присутствие совсем не отвлекало.

— Сегодня снова будешь сидеть тут до ночи? — спросил Ушиджима.

— Тебе не нравится, что сотрудники работают сверхурочно бесплатно? — в тон ему ответил Сакуса, палочкой с ватой счищая с картины лак. Его голос звучал глухо из-за респиратора, но Ушиджима, конечно, все услышал.

— Не хочу, чтобы ты допустил ошибку от усталости.

— Я не допускаю ошибок в принципе.

Ушиджима спорить не стал. Сакуса сам понял, что не прав, когда вернулся домой почти в полночь, а кота там не оказалось. Сакуса сразу же развернулся и снова вышел, даже не сбросив с плеча сумку. В этот раз решил начать поиски с приветливо открытой прачечной и не прогадал. Кот лежал на сидении, а все тот же парень задумчиво скреб ногтями джинсы. Он даже не поднял взгляд, когда Сакуса подошел ближе.

— Обычным порошком краску не отстирать.

— Я уже понял, — сказал парень, так и не взглянув на Сакусу. Синее пятно ярко выделялось на бледно-голубой довольно потертой джинсе.

— Проще выбросить.

— Они мне дороги, — он рассмеялся. — К тому же, они шикарно на мне смотрятся. Показать?

— Ни за что, — выпалил Сакуса быстрее, чем успел подумать, насколько тот серьезно. Он правда принялся бы переодеваться посреди прачечной? Сакуса посмотрел на него внимательнее: осветленные уложенные волосы, темно-серая толстовка, черные джинсы, растоптанные кеды — внешне на психа не похож. Высокомерная, наглая усмешка раздражала и портила вполне симпатичное лицо, да под слишком пристальным взглядом было немного неуютно.

— Не стоит отказываться от таких предложений.

— Все еще нет. — Сакуса поставил на ближайшее сиденье свою сумку, достал растворитель и ватную палочку. — Давайте. — Он протянул руку, а когда ничего не произошло, уточнил: — Джинсы.

На чужом лице отразилось замешательство вперемешку с интересом.

— Вы же не испортите их еще сильнее? — спросил парень, но вещь отдал. Сакуса ничего не сказал. Поджал губы, хотя под маской это вряд ли было видно, и сел рядом со своей сумкой, склонившись над джинсами. Ткань была влажная, видимо, уже побывала в машинке. Хорошо — к чужим грязным вещам Сакуса очень не любил прикасаться. Он проверил растворитель на обратной стороне пояса — краска выдержала, ткань тоже. Тогда аккуратно, по чуть-чуть, он начал обрабатывать пятно. Неважно — грязь на ценной картине или пятно на старых джинсах: Сакуса действовал очень осторожно. Просто не мог иначе. Когда от пятна ничего не осталось, он поднял голову, наткнувшись на внимательный и крайне заинтересованный взгляд.

— Вы всегда носите с собой растворитель?

— Это по работе, — сказал Сакуса, отдавая джинсы и закрывая сумку.

— Хотел бы я поближе познакомиться с человеком, который по работе носит с собой растворитель.

— Не советую.

— Никогда не прислушивался к чужим советам. — В голосе слышалась улыбка. Сакуса поднял взгляд. Хотел сказать, это не повод для гордости, но произнес только:

— Спасибо за кота.

— Спасибо за спасенные джинсы. Можно угостить вас кофе?

— Зачем? — Сакуса замер, закинув сумку на плечо.

― В благодарность.

― Не стоит.

― Тогда оставьте свой номер, ― попросил парень, а когда Сакуса вопросительно изогнул бровь, добавил: ― Когда в следующий раз найду кота, сразу вам позвоню.

— Я теперь знаю, где его искать.

Кот выглядел так, будто эта прачечная — лучший дом, чем квартира Сакусы. Он выгнулся пузом кверху, растянувшись поперек жесткого сиденья.

— Тогда сделайте адресник. Вдруг его найду не я.

Сакуса ничего не ответил, подхватил сумку, сунул кота под пальто и вышел из прачечной.

Дома кот поел после помывки, а когда Сакуса вышел из душа, уже спокойно спал на кресле. Казалось, он спал постоянно. Однако сбегать из квартиры ему определенно нравилось и было совсем не лень. Сакуса потрепал его между ушами и залез под одеяло.

Сон не шел. Обычная ситуация в самом начале работы над новым проектом. Пусть план уже был согласован и утвержден, Сакуса снова и снова прокручивал его в голове, проверяя, не принял ли где-то неверных решений. В своей работе он ошибок не находил, но все равно не мог перестать анализировать. Правда, сейчас он думал еще и о незнакомце. Сакуса часто ходил в эту прачечную: круглосуточная, она лучше всего подходила под его ненормированный график. К тому же, поздно вечером там было совсем немного людей. Но этого парня не встречал. Надавно переехал? Чем он так понравился коту? Раньше он в прачечной не прятался. 

Адресник он все-таки сделал. Выгравировал свой номер телефона, повесил на обычный черный ошейник.

***

— Как продвигается работа? — спросил Ушиджима, заходя в мастерскую с двумя стаканами кофе в руках.

Сакуса выпрямился, разминая затекшие плечи. Снятая с подрамника картина лежала перед ним, красочный слой был надежно укрыт профилактической заклейкой — тонкой папиросной бумагой поверх клея из пузырей осетровых рыб. А сам он последние пару часов сидел, склонившись над холстом, растворяя клей, на котором держалась заплатка. Клей растворялся медленно, нехотя, но брать более агрессивный растворитель он бы не рискнул. Так и мучился, по миллиметру срезая скальпелем ненужное, потом снова ватной палочкой с растворителем обрабатывая место склейки.

— Спасибо, — сказал Сакуса, принимая кофе и стягивая с лица респиратор.

— До утра сидеть собрался?

— Нет, еще немного, и пойду домой.

Если бы Ушиджима не зашел, Сакуса мог просидеть всю ночь, настолько его увлекала монотонная, медитативная работа. Он просто отключался от мира, не чувствовал усталости и не замечал, как бежит время. 

— Хорошо. Картина никуда не денется.

— Просто не хочу затягивать. До выставки не так уж много времени.

— Вполне достаточно, чтобы не сидеть на работе сутками.

Сакуса не стал напоминать, как Ушиджима буквально жил в музее, пока разбирался с бардаком, оставшимся в наследство от предыдущего директора. Тогда Сакуса приходил в кабинет Ушиджимы и отправлял его домой хотя бы поспать. Они вместе учились и прекрасно знали, насколько сильно каждый может погрузиться в работу и забыть обо всем. О сне и еде в том числе. После учебы их пути разошлись на какое-то время, но сошлись снова. Ушиджима получил должность в Музее западного искусства первым, он же вспомнил о Сакусе, когда в команде реставраторов появилось место. Сакуса как начал работать в этой мастерской, так и не перемещался никуда. Ушиджима же сменил много кабинетов, твердо и быстро шагая по карьерной лестнице. Сакуса был за него рад. Как минимум потому, что прошлый директор откровенно раздражал. Только благодаря Ушиджиме ему доставались действительно интересные проекты, полотна в таком плохом состоянии, что порой он думал: в этот раз не получится ничего сделать. Получалось практически всегда. 

Сакуса допил кофе, бросил стаканчик в мусорку, тщательно прибрал рабочее место, еще раз проверил, все ли внес в паспорт объекта, и нырнул в промозглую ночь.

Телефон зазвонил, когда Сакуса выходил со своей станции. Он не хотел отвечать: время позднее, номер незнакомый, но все-таки принял звонок.

— Алло? — раздалось с того конца провода в ответ на повисшую тишину.

— Кто это? — спросил Сакуса.

— Ваш кот.

Сакуса потер пальцами переносицу. Опять. Он снова забыл закрыть окно.

Как бы холодно ни было на улице, он любил свежий воздух дома. Ему казалось, что запахи растворителей уже въелись в кожу, поэтому не проветривать он не мог. При нем кот даже не пытался подойти к окну, но стоило уйти, не упускал шанса сбежать.

— Вы в прачечной? — Сакуса быстрым шагом двинулся в нужную сторону.

— Выпьем кофе?

— Вы мне не ответили.

— Вы мне тоже.

— Я уже говорил раньше: «Нет».

— А вдруг сегодня скажете «да». Я всегда получаю, что хочу.

Сакусу это начинало порядком бесить.

— Вы в прачечной? — спросил он с нажимом.

— Скажите адрес, я занесу вам кота.

— Во-первых, я не дома. Во-вторых, с чего бы мне говорить свой адрес незнакомцу. В-третьих, вы скажете или нет, где забрать кота? — Сакуса постарался вложить в голос все раздражение, какое мог. Не подействовало.

— Мия Ацуму, — раздалось в трубке.

— Что?

— Теперь вы меня знаете, так что второй пункт отпадает. И, думаю, можно уже перейти на ты. Ты всегда так поздно возвращаешься домой? Кем работаешь?

Сакуса остановился и прикрыл глаза, медленно выдыхая. Теперь он точно знал главный недостаток адресников.

— Не всегда. Какая разница. Вы скажете или нет, где кот? — в очередной раз спросил он, шагая к прачечной. Если и начинать поиски, то оттуда.

— Мы же решили перейти на ты.

— Я этого не решал.

— Как тебя зовут? 

— Если скажу, узнаю, где кот?

— Возможно.

— Сакуса Киёми.

— Какое приятное имя. Са-ку-са, — произнес Мия по слогам, — Киёми, — добавил, растягивая «ё» до «о».

Кот был в прачечной. Конечно, где же еще. Сакуса даже немного расстроился, что выдал свое имя так задешево. С другой стороны, что такого, тем более, у Мии теперь есть его номер. Сам он сидел с котом на коленях, а на соседнем сидении стояли два стаканчика из соседней кофейни.

— В благодарность за спасение кота ты должен выпить со мной кофе.

— Ему грозила опасность разве что от тебя, — фыркнул Сакуса.

— Что? — В голосе прозвучало искреннее возмущение, оно же отразилось на подвижном, эмоциональном лице. — Я бы никогда!

Сакуса даже усмехнулся от такой нарочито бурной реакции.

— Я уже пил кофе, от еще одного стаканчика не смогу уснуть.

— То есть, в другой раз, — радостно выдал Мия.

— Я не… — начал Сакуса, но закончить ему не дали. Пара быстрых движений, и вот сонный, теплый кот в его руках, а Мия, подхватив оба стаканчика, идет к двери.

— Я позвоню, у меня есть твой номер, — бросил он, даже не оборачиваясь.

— Пожалуйста, нет, — сказал Сакуса, но ему никто не ответил.

На деле, он даже ждал звонка. В голове прокручивал, как откажет, твердо и категорично скажет: «Нет» — и этот невесть откуда взявшийся Мия Ацуму наконец отстанет. Сакуса потренировался, продумал несколько вариантов диалога. План его был безупречен и точно сработал бы. Если бы Мия позвонил. А он этого не делал. С одной стороны, все хорошо: никто не дергал и не навязывался. С другой, чувство, что Сакусу испытывают, что не мог Мия так просто отстать, засело занозой где-то под ребрами и мешало спокойно дышать. Сакуса начал чаще проверять, не сел ли телефон, ловит ли сеть.

В общем, чувствовал себя как последний дурак.

Через неделю отпустило.

А еще через несколько дней Мия сбил его на улице.

Сакуса, как обычно, возвращался домой поздним вечером, не замечая ничего вокруг, думая о задачах на следующий день. Еще немного о том, что надо бы купить в ближайшем мини-маркете готовый обед — он предпочитал готовить сам, но в последнее время не хватало сил. И когда до магазина оставалась минута ходьбы, это и произошло: из-за угла вылетела фигура и, не успев затормозить или свернуть, на полном ходу влетела в Сакусу. Устоять не получилось. От удара об асфальт из легких вышибло воздух, а затылок прострелило болью.

— Черт, — раздался смутно знакомый голос. Сакуса пошевелился, но не успел встать сам, как его схватили за руку, рывком подняли на ноги и сразу же потащили за собой. Он старался не упасть, спотыкаясь, и совершенно не понимал, что происходит. Его затащили в узкий проход между домов и прижали к стене. Только тут Сакуса рассмотрел лицо приключившейся с ним катастрофы.

— Ты… — начал он, но рука в перчатке зажала ему рот.

— Тихо, — одними губами сказал Мия и повернулся в сторону выхода из переулка. Сакуса скосил глаза, но ничего необычного не заметил. Затылок пульсировал, мокрое после падения пальто неприятно холодило, ладонь все еще зажимала рот, и если бы на Сакусе не было маски, он бы уже скинул чужую руку.

Мия пошевелился спустя несколько долгих минут. Отошел на полшага — больше просто не позволяло пространство, — окинул Сакусу взглядом.

— Привет, — сказал он.

— Привет?! Что это было?

— Ты в порядке? — Мия снова ответил вопросом на вопрос.

Сакуса едва сдержался, чтобы не сказать все, что думает, но решил: бесполезно. Да и какая разница. Сильнее всего хотелось оказаться в теплой квартире и никогда больше не пересекаться с Мией Ацуму. Стоило начать двигаться, голову повело. Сакуса пошатнулся, сразу восстановил равновесие, но от Мии это не укрылось: он оказался рядом и поймал под руку. Что за привычка у Мии постоянно его трогать?

— Отстань, — тихо сказал Сакуса.

— Я провожу тебя домой, ты же недалеко живешь? Говори адрес.

— Сам справлюсь. — Сакуса дернул локоть, но хватка стала крепче. Стоило приложить больше сил, а еще вспомнить ту речь с отказом, но когда он открыл рот, с губ сорвался адрес.

Про магазин Сакуса, конечно, забыл. Вспомнил, когда они остановились у квартиры. Повисло неловкое молчание. Сакуса ждал, что Мия уйдет; чего ждал Мия, он не знал, но уходить тот явно не планировал.

— Открывай, — сказал Мия, кивая на дверь. — Хочу убедиться, что с тобой все в порядке.

— Со мной все хорошо.

— Ага, — согласился Мия. — Открывай. Надеюсь, ты ничего себе не повредил.

Повредить Сакуса мог разве что нервную систему, и то не из-за падения, но дверь все-таки открыл. Мия прошел в квартиру первым, стянул обувь, кинул на пол рюкзак, на него — куртку, и сразу же скрылся в комнате. Сакуса поморщился, рассматривая бардак у входа. За петельку поднял куртку и повесил на крючок. Ногой отодвинул чужую обувь в сторону, в другую — рюкзак, в котором что-то звякнуло. Сакуса присмотрелся: то, что показалось ему абстрактным рисунком на ткани, на деле было разноцветными пятнами краски.

— Мия, — позвал он, стягивая пальто и обувь. — Чем ты занимаешься?

— Глажу кота, — раздалось в ответ. Мия сидел на полу перед креслом и правда гладил кота по спине.

— Я не об этом. — Сакуса привалился плечом к косяку и скрестил руки на груди. — Чем ты занимался на улице в такое время? От кого убегал?

— Да ни от кого. — Тот отмахнулся. Сакуса посмотрел внимательнее: темные джинсы, довольно старые на вид, тоже в пятнах краски, толстовка обычная, черная, с капюшоном.

— Говори или уходи из моей квартиры.

— А если скажу, могу остаться? — Мия усмехнулся, вставая. — Покажи свой затылок, и я уйду.

— Просто уходи.

— Где аптечка?

— На кухне, — на автомате ответил Сакуса, развернулся и пошел за ней: еще не хватало, чтобы кто-то рылся в его вещах. — Потом ты сразу уйдешь, — сказал он, возвращаясь в комнату.

Сакуса не любил, когда его трогали, тем более, когда трогали едва знакомые люди. Он даже ездил к одному и тому же парикмахеру много лет, пусть и работал тот сейчас на другом конце города. Но прикосновения Мии такого отторжения не вызвали. Может, потому, что Сакуса их почти не чувствовал. Тот аккуратно, едва касаясь, провел по волосам и сосредоточенно засопел.

— У тебя тут ранка. Думаю, стоит обратиться к врачу.

— Ничего страшного, даже не болит.

Мия помолчал, все так же невесомо перебирая волосы.

— Если почувствуешь себя хуже, обязательно сходи в больницу.

— Хорошо, — ответил Сакуса после небольшой паузы.

Мия порылся в аптечке, выудил ватный диск и антисептик.

— Если будет щипать, скажи, я подую.

Сакуса закатил глаза. За кого его вообще принимают? За пятилетку, который не способен о себе позаботиться?

— Все, — оповестил Мия, вручая Сакусе влажный, грязный диск.

Сакусу перекосило.

— Ты даже руки не помыл. — Он поймал запястье и повернул к себе ладонь, рассматривая множество мелких ссадин.

— Не переживай, я не прикасался пальцами к ране. — Мия попытался забрать руку, но Сакуса не отпустил.

— Помой, надо прижечь. — Он скользнул взглядом ниже, только сейчас замечая, что джинсы порваны. Наверняка под ними кожа лопнула до крови. — И колени тоже.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я перед тобой разделся? Вот так сразу? — рассмеялся Мия.

— Ванная в твоем распоряжении. — Сакуса вручил ему флакон с антисептиком и упаковку ватных дисков, достал из шкафа чистое полотенце и со словами: — Кинешь потом в корзину, — указал в нужную сторону.

Кожу на голове немного пощипывало, начинало тянуть шею: напряг, пытаясь уберечь голову от удара. Настроение скатилось на самое дно, еще и есть захотелось с новой силой. Мия появился минут через пять. Выглядел таким довольным, будто сталкиваться с едва знакомыми людьми, царапать руки и разбивать колени — его любимое занятие. Сакуса бы не удивился.

— Я угощу тебя кофе в качестве извинения, — сказал Мия.

— Все нормально.

— Я тебе должен за то, что сегодня произошло.

— Ты возвращал мне кота, мы в расчете.

— Точно. Тогда ты мне должен.

Сакуса тяжело вздохнул, на секунду прикрывая глаза.

— Давай так, — начал он, стараясь вложить в голос побольше твердости. — Никто никому ничего не должен.

—Так не пойдет.

— Почему ты ко мне пристал? — устало спросил Сакуса.

— Мне просто интересно, кем работает человек, который носит с собой растворитель, а дома держит скальпель.

Сакуса метнулся взглядом к столу и — да, там лежали некоторые его инструменты. И когда успел все рассмотреть? Видимо, пока Сакуса ходил за аптечкой. Это бесило. Сакуса в принципе неохотно впускал людей в свой дом, а таким беспардонным и наглым тут вовсе не было места.

— Признайся, — начал Мия, понизив голос, — ты маньяк?

Сакуса чувствовал, что вот-вот им станет.

— А если да, ты свалишь уже наконец?

— Тебе разве не надо убить любого, кто узнает правду?

— Тебе так жить надоело?

— Нет, что ты. — Мия широко улыбнулся. — Я очень люблю жизнь.

«И бесить всех вокруг», — мысленно добавил Сакуса.

— Я реставратор, — сказал он вслух.

— А, — улыбка исчезла, Мия пожал плечами. — Один черт.

— Твоя очередь. Чем занимаешься ты?

Мия закусил губу, посмотрел задумчиво и все-таки ответил: 

— Стрит-артом.

Теплых чувств к нему это не прибавило. Сакуса поджал губы.

— Так и думал, что чем-то противозаконным.

— Нет, я никогда не нарушаю закон.

— От кого ты тогда убегал?

— Есть люди, которые очень хотят увидеть мое лицо. От них.

— Да кому ты нужен, — хмыкнул Сакуса.

Мия не обиделся. 

— Ты даже не представляешь. Так, значит, по кофе. Завтра?

— Я работаю допоздна.

— Послезавтра?

— Тоже.

— Ладно. — Мия вышел в коридор, оделся и подхватил рюкзак. — Договоримся.

Мия не звонил. Просто в одно прекрасное утро Сакуса выглянул в окно и в лучах рассветного солнца на стене заброшенного здания увидел огромную надпись: «Что насчет кофе, Оми?» Сакуса проморгался, протер глаза, но послание не исчезло. Напротив, оно становилось все ярче, пока солнце вступало в свои права.

«Нет», — лаконично написал он сообщение на номер, который должен был принадлежать Мие — этот телефон единственный в его журнале вызовов не был сохранен.

Через несколько дней надпись изменилась. Теперь вместо странного «Оми» там красовалось «Киёми» и все то же приглашение. С маленькой припиской: «Ты уверен?»

Сакуса был уверен только в том, что не стоило вообще с этим Мией связываться. Кот бы сам вернулся, а у него было бы намного меньше проблем. Он жалел, что представился. Конечно, не все в округе его знают, но ведь с некоторыми он знаком, и если на стене появится полное имя, то…

— Перестань, — сказал Сакуса, едва Мия ответил на звонок.

— Что именно?

— Портить стену напротив моего дома.

— Я делаю ее прекраснее!

— Перестань, — повторил Сакуса в ответ на тихий смех в трубке.

— Как насчет кофе сегодня?

— Я постараюсь освободиться пораньше.

— Я готов подождать, — ответил Мия. — Позвони, как закончишь, — добавил он и повесил трубку.

Сакуса с минуту смотрел на телефон, стараясь осознать, что это было. Он не понимал Мию. Он не очень хорошо разбирался в людях: предпочитал простых и прямолинейных, как Ушиджима, которые все выложат как на духу, не думая о твоих чувствах, а значит, не стараясь юлить и что-то скрывать. Мия же был для него загадкой, с которой не хотелось связываться.

— Ты уже домой? — удивленно спросил Ушиджима. Он по обыкновению зашел к Сакусе в конце рабочего дня и застал его в пальто.

— Да, возникло одно дело.

— Что-то с котом? — сразу предположил Ушиджима. Он знал про неожиданного питомца, а еще — что в жизни Сакусы кроме работы и дома ничего и нет. Сакуса покачал головой, надевая на лицо маску, а на шею — шарф.

— Так, небольшое недоразумение.

«Небольшое недоразумение» ответило на звонок моментально.

— Уже?

— Да, — сказал Сакуса. — Куда мне ехать? — спросил он с интонацией «давай покончим с этим побыстрее».

— В сторону дома. Тут есть чудесная кофейня прямо возле станции.

Через полчаса Сакуса огляделся, выхватывая в мешанине огней вывеску Doutor, и со вздохом двинулся в ту сторону. Мия уже сидел внутри, за столиком в самом центре зала. Он так яростно замахал рукой, что аж подпрыгнул. Сакуса скривился. Выдержал паузу, долго выбирая кофе — просто не хотел к нему идти. В итоге взял чай.

— Так значит, тебе не понравилась картина, которую я нарисовал, — сказал Мия, стоило сесть напротив.

— Это же просто надпись на стене.

— То есть если бы была картина, то понравилась бы?

— Я этого не говорил. Не люблю граффити. — Сакуса покрутил в руках стакан и немного отпил.

— Ты просто не видел красивых работ. Давай покажу? У тебя есть выходные? Лучше смотреть при свете дня, не везде есть фонари. Хотя если совсем никак, то можно и в ночи. Только выберу, что лучше показать. Самое классное довольно далеко от нашего района, но…

— Остановись, — сказал Сакуса, чувствуя, как начинает болеть голова. Мия был слишком активным, слишком болтливым, слишком уверенным в том, что Сакуса на все согласится. Это раздражало и вызывало недоумение.

— Все-таки днем? Хорошо, я…

— Нет, с чего ты вообще взял, что я поеду с тобой куда-то?

— Ну, ты же согласился на свидание. — Мия расплылся в улыбке.

— Что? — Сакуса свел брови к переносице. — Нет. Когда?

— Сейчас. — Мия отсалютовал своим стаканом.

— И лучшее, что ты смог придумать — выпить кофе у станции?

— Так я и предлагаю тебе классное свидание! Посмотрим стрит-арт, пообедаем где-нибудь, я знаю классные лапшичные, еще есть кафе с офигенными онигири, что ты…

— То есть это не свидание, — прервал его Сакуса. — Ты ведь просто хотел отблагодарить меня за помощь.

— Но ты же сказал: никто никому ничего не должен. Так что…

— Ты сводишь меня с ума, — искренне сказал Сакуса, не сдержавшись. — Перестань.

— Я только начал, — хмыкнул Мия. — Так что?

— Это не свидание, — повторил Сакуса.

— Ладно, да, для свидания слабовато. В следующий раз будет лучше.

— Следующего раза не будет.

Мия подпер щеку ладонью и посмотрел на Сакусу так внимательно, что захотелось отвернуться: слишком велико было ощущение, что он все-таки сдастся, что переспорить просто не получится. И это ощущение не нравилось. Мия выглядел привлекательно, да и уверенности в себе ему явно хватало, так почему бы ему не найти кого-то другого? Почему он прицепился именно к нему? Спрашивать Сакуса, конечно, не стал.

— Почему? — искренне удивился Мия.

— Потому что у меня нет причин с тобой встречаться.

— Как нет? Я же покажу тебе самые красивые муралы в этом городе.

— Мне неинтересно.

— Ты же любишь искусство, нет? Ты реставратор, наверняка любишь.

— Граффити — это не искусство.

Мия изогнул бровь.

— А что, по-твоему, искусство? То, что висит в музеях в дорогих рамах и продается за деньги?

— Да.

Сакуса мог бы ответить иначе, пуститься в пространные рассуждения, но спорить не хотелось. Он вообще не любил споры, считал их пустой тратой времени, ведь в итоге все остаются при своем мнении.

— Я докажу, что ты неправ.

Мия, видимо, спорить любил. Сакуса тяжело вздохнул и отпил остывший чай.

— Просто выдели мне день, всего один. Если не изменишь свое мнение — ладно.

— Это всего лишь граффити. Просто незаконные нелепые рисунки на стенах, которые и не живут долго. Почему тебе так хочется меня переубедить?

— Потому что ты не прав. — Мия снова подпер ладонью щеку, и Сакуса заметил на ребре пару царапин, видимо, от падения накануне. 

Сакуса едва удержался, чтобы не закатить глаза.

— И стрит-арт не нарушает закон, наоборот, художники соблюдают множество правил. Ничего страшного, что ты не знаешь, не переживай, я расскажу. Так когда у тебя выходной?

Сакуса устало потер лоб. Он не планировал отдыхать в ближайшее время. Чем ближе выставка, тем больше у него работы.

— В субботу, — сказал он. 

— Отлично. — Мия хлопнул по столу, заставляя поморщиться от неожиданности. — Я продумаю маршрут и напишу, где и во сколько встретимся.

Сакуса начал жалеть о своем согласии сразу же. До субботы оставалось еще три дня, и все это время он думал, как бы отказаться так, чтобы Мия отстал раз и навсегда. В голову ничего не шло. Вместо этого он посвятил один из вечеров поиску информации о художниках граффити. Никаких настоящих имен, только псевдонимы; работы огромные, во всю стену дома, или совсем небольшие; необычные, яркие или черно-белые, с животными, насекомыми, людьми, абстракцией или действительно интересными сюжетами — их объединяло одно: Сакусе не нравилось. Он не понимал ценности этого «искусства». Он всматривался в лица нарисованных людей, в непонятные, загадочные миры, но не чувствовал в душе никакого отклика. Пытался найти те самые законы, о которых говорил Мия, но информация была такой противоречивой и разрозненной, что понять, где правда, а где вымысел, было очень сложно. И все же Сакуса так увлекся поисками, что вздрогнул, когда кот запрыгнул к нему на колени. Часы показывали третий час ночи.

Мия прислал сообщение в пятницу вечером. Сакуса уже начал думать, что о нем забыли, и обрадовался. Станция, на которой Мия предлагал встретиться, находилась на самой окраине города. Пока Сакуса строил маршрут, прикидывая, во сколько нужно будет выйти из дома, Мия прислал еще несколько сообщений.

«Оденься удобнее, лучше кроссовки».

«И возьми зонт, обещают дождь».

«Не вздумай отказаться, я знаю, где ты живешь».

«Не верну кота, если он потеряется снова, будешь жить один и грустить».

«Я приеду», — написал Сакуса, лишь бы прервать поток сообщений.

«Отлично, до встречи», — ответил Мия и наконец успокоился.

Погода не задалась с самого утра. Дождь не хотел заканчиваться, ветер гнул верхушки деревьев, бил в окно. Кот забрался под одеяло и отказывался оттуда вылезать, даже когда Сакуса заправил постель и накрыл его еще и покрывалом. Он кота понимал: выходить из дома не хотелось. Он надеялся, что Мия позвонит или напишет и все перенесет, но телефон молчал. Сакуса первым идти на попятную не собирался, так что оделся потеплее и вышел в холодную осень. Маска на лице немного спасала, но щеки пощипывало. Ветер раздувал полы пальто, пробирался внутрь; игрался с шарфом, норовя сорвать его с шеи; бросался ледяными каплями дождя и пытался выбить из руки зонт. Делал все, чтобы испортить настроение еще сильнее.

На нужную станцию Сакуса добрался за пять минут до назначенного времени, но Мия уже ждал. Стоял, привалившись к колонне, в черном пуховике, темных джинсах и потрепанных жизнью кроссовках. Он окинул взглядом подошедшего Сакусу и хмыкнул.

— Я же сказал одеться удобно. — Он кивнул на классические туфли.

— Мне удобно, — возразил Сакуса.

Мия пожал плечами и двинулся к выходу, не оглядываясь, уверенный, что Сакуса последует за ним. Именно так Сакуса и сделал. Снова раскрыл зонт, стоило выйти на улицу, Мия же просто натянул на голову капюшон.

— Куда мы идем? — спросил Сакуса.

— Открывать для тебя мир стрит-арта.

Сакуса огляделся. Они были в типичной промышленной зоне. Вокруг стояли серые невысокие дома, где-то недалеко дымил завод. На улице почти не было людей, да и машины проезжали редко. Он раньше тут не бывал — не было нужды. Он предпочитал другие места, поближе к центру, поуютнее. Мия же чувствовал себя уверенно: шел быстро, почти не глядя по сторонам, будто не замечая ни ветра, ни дождя, ни холода.

— Большая часть художников рисует на заброшенных зданиях или простых бетонных заборах. Никогда на жилых домах или каких-то учреждениях. Если не просят, конечно. Многим нравится окружать себя прекрасным, и они готовы заплатить, чтобы кто-то расписал им стену.

— Ты тоже таким занимаешься?

— Нет.

— Слишком плохо рисуешь? — не удержался Сакуса, но Мия даже бровью не повел, сразу ответив:

— Наоборот, слишком хорошо. Посмотри туда.

Он остановился и указал через дорогу. Там на заборе вокруг стройки был нарисован женский профиль. Куст, росший прямо позади него, был будто продолжением ее прически. Пока еще зеленая листва подходила по цвету к нарисованной повязке, охватывающей голову, яркие краски красиво выделялись на фоне окружающей серости.

— Круто, разве нет?

Сакуса пожал плечами.

— Когда используешь не просто обычный холст, все что угодно может стать частью твоего произведения, — сказал Мия. 

— А ты рисовал на холсте?

Мия не ответил. Развернулся и зашагал дальше. 

— Куда мы идем? — не выдержал Сакуса.

— Тут недалеко.

— Это не ответ.

— Сейчас сам увидишь.

Заброшенный завод вырос перед ними неожиданно. Сакусе всегда казалось, что любое место в городе или так близко к нему пустовать не будет, но тут огромная площадь была никому не нужна и никак не использовалась уже много лет. Кирпичные двухэтажные здания обветшали, смотрели на мир темными проемами окон, в которых не было не то что ни одного целого стекла, а даже осколков. Крыша провалилась, некоторые стены рухнули и лежали теперь грудой кирпича. Сакуса смотрел на это все и думал, что не хочет туда идти.

— Пойдем, — конечно же, сказал Мия. — Не бойся, тут нет охраны.

— И это так вы не нарушаете закон? — протянул Сакуса, наблюдая, как тот возится с цепью и замком на ней.

— Прошу.

Вместо ответа Мия распахнул калитку, подождал, пока Сакуса зайдет и набросил цепь на место: со стороны казалось, что все заперто.

Сакуса старался ступать осторожно, но дорожки были или завалены битым кирпичом, кусками дерева и другим хламом, или размыты дождем. Когда Мия забрался на кучу, оставшуюся от одной из стен, Сакуса остановился.

— Вот поэтому я просил надеть кроссовки.

Мия спустился немного, встал поустойчивее и протянул руку — Сакуса за нее уцепился, забираясь на скользящие под ногами кирпичи.

— С другого места просто не увидеть, — сказал Мия, когда они спустились на ровную поверхность. — Деревья растут очень близко к забору, листва еще не облетела и закрывает обзор. 

Он продолжал идти, утягивая за собой. Сакуса даже не сразу понял, что тот так и не отпустил его руку.

— Смотри.

Нарисованный оттенками серого мальчик обеими руками «отодвигал» стену, как штору, а за ней открывался целый мир ярких красок. Сакуса в первые секунды совсем не понял, что там нарисовано; приглядевшись, начал различать лица героев популярных сказок вперемешку с английскими буквами и иероглифами, которые в слова не складывались.

— Для таких фигур обычно используются трафареты — экономит время. Для надписей тоже. — Мия указал пальцем на стену, и только тогда Сакуса рассмотрел в мешанине образов «у воображения нет границ».

— Это ты нарисовал? — спросил он. Рисунок был красивым, со смыслом. Но это все еще было просто граффити на стене заброшенного завода. Краски, хоть и оставались яркими, местами облупились, особенно между кирпичами. И пусть создаваемая фактура в принципе вписывалась в изображение, она же и разрушала его целостность.

— Кто знает, — улыбнулся Мия и потянул дальше.

Следующим был человек, который как будто залезал в окно, но лег животом на раму. Черная краска сливалась с темнотой провала окна. Нарисовано совсем недавно: краска, еще не тронутая временем, ветрами и дождем, смотрелась ярко, цельно и так объемно, что Сакуса даже подошел ближе к стене: убедиться, что это рисунок. А когда обернулся, наткнулся на довольную улыбку Мии.

— Нравится? — спросил он, хитро прищурившись.

— Нормально, — равнодушно ответил Сакуса.

На другой стене, до которой снова пришлось пробираться через кучи кирпича и строительного мусора, разноцветными красками был нарисован сильный дождь. Серый человек ссутулился, сжался под зонтом, а нарисованный яркими цветами ребенок стоял, запрокинув голову и раскинув руки, и наслаждался.

— Это другой художник, не те, что были до.

— С чего ты взял? — спросил Мия.

— Стиль отличается. — Сакуса внимательнее вгляделся в рисунок, находя в правом нижнем углу подпись: набор букв в прямоугольнике. Что это: инициалы, зашифрованная фраза — он не знал. Зато попытался вспомнить подписи у предыдущих работ, но не смог. — Кто это нарисовал?

Мия пожал плечами.

— Я не знаю его лично. Но у него есть еще несколько работ в разных частях города — можно отличить по подписи в том числе.

— Не помню, чтобы предыдущие были подписаны.

— Ты просто не обратил внимания. Иногда подпись вписана в саму работу так, что если не знаешь — не найдешь. Но подобные художники — очень ограниченное сообщество, в котором все друг друга знают. Не лично, нет. Даже имена обычно не говорят, да и внешность некоторые скрывают. Но по стилю, используемым трафаретам, подписям, предпочитаемым местам или сюжетам мы узнаем друг друга. Оставить подпись — как сказать: «Моя работа, мое место, моя собственность», чтобы ее не трогали. Нельзя перекрывать чужие работы. Нельзя портить и что-то дорисовывать. Это как если бы кто-то вломился к тебе в дом, и даже если он принес тортик, ничто не отменит того, что он открыл дверь с ноги и испортил замок.

— И все соблюдают?

— В основном да. Проблемы никому не нужны. Насмотрелся? — Мия поймал Сакусу под руку. — Поехали дальше.

Через полчаса они вышли на станции еще дальше от оживленных районов города. Дождь стих, ветер тоже стал спокойнее, но все равно то и дело пробирала дрожь. Мия холода так и не замечал. Тащил за собой, петляя по узким переулкам, самозабвенно болтал, даже не дожидаясь ответа.

— Закрой глаза, — попросил он, остановившись на перекрестке.

— Да ни за что.

— Тогда… просто не поднимай взгляд, пока не скажу.

Сакуса посмотрел на него внимательнее, стараясь понять, шутка это или нет, но Мия выглядел очень серьезно.

— Ладно, — согласился он и правда уставился себе под ноги. Впрочем, ему не пришлось идти так долго. Через несколько минут Мия снова остановился и сказал:

— Можно.

На Сакусу обрушился космос.

Весь торец трехэтажного, некогда жилого, дома был разрисован. На первый взгляд — закатным небом, но стоило присмотреться, и разноцветные облака распадались на галактики, каждая — со множеством звезд. Они сплетались между собой, переходили из одной в другую, меняя цвета: от темно-сиреневого через фиолетовый в розовый, с другой стороны — в голубой, снизу — в глубокий черный. А на фоне всего этого великолепия — девочка на качелях, крепления которых доходили до самой крыши, а в роли перекладины — труба, идущая по стене. Картина смотрелась настолько захватывающе, настолько живо, что Сакусе казалось, можно почувствовать ветер в волосах ребенка. Но присмотревшись, он заметил, что краска местами сильно растрескалась и осыпалась.

— Нравится? — спросил Мия и тут же ответил: — Нравится.

Сакуса не спорил. Он зачем-то искал подпись художника. Возможно, ей был одноглазый лис, нарисованный в самом углу и совсем не вписывающийся в общий сюжет.

— Она ведь исчезнет, — сказал он. — Как бы художник ни старался, сколько бы времени ни потратил, картина исчезнет. Здание могут снести, стены — обветшать и рухнуть, краски — поблекнуть и осыпаться. Ветер, дождь, снег, град — все это будет медленно, но верно убивать мурал. Да и вряд ли много людей сюда приезжает, а если никто не увидит, какой смысл?

— А есть смысл что-то делать, только если кто-то увидит?

— Для себя рисовать можно и дома на бумаге.

— Ты что ли так делаешь? — Мия хмыкнул, а, не дождавшись ответа, продолжил: — Это не то же самое. И поверь, сюда приезжает много людей, просто сейчас погода не очень.

— Но все равно — она исчезнет.

— В этом и прелесть, разве нет? — Мия тоже перевел взгляд на стену. — Придумать картину, нарисовать ее так, чтобы все задирали голову и на мгновение переставали дышать. Потом наблюдать, как она меняется под воздействием внешней среды. Как постепенно исчезает. И пусть вложено много сил, ты правда считаешь, что зря? — Он повернулся к Сакусе — тот смотрел на него уже давно. — Самое чудесное в этой картине как раз то, что она исчезнет. Изменится, постареет, разрушится кусками или сразу целиком. Останется на фото и в памяти людей. 

Мия облизал губы. Сакуса сглотнул, не в силах отвести от него взгляд. Он был не согласен, но то, как Мия говорил — уверенно, вдохновленно, — подкупало и завораживало.

— Но ведь другие поколения не увидят.

— Ну и что? — Мия махнул рукой на стену. — Придут новые художники, нарисуют что-то еще. Изменится техника, сюжеты. Кто знает, может, лет через сорок эту картину посчитали бы топорной и безобразной.

— Но она ведь… — Сакуса снова посмотрел на стену.

— Потрясающая, я знаю.

— Но это все равно не искусство.

Мия рассмеялся так громко, что Сакуса вздрогнул и нахмурился.

— Для тебя все, что нельзя выставить в музее — не искусство. Я помню. Пойдем?

Всю дорогу до станции они не разговаривали, да и в поезде стояли рядом и продолжали молчать. Мия залипал в телефон, Сакуса просто не любил много говорить. Но когда Мия поднял голову, сказал:

— Следующая моя, — и двинулся к выходу, Сакуса поймал его за локоть и попросил:

— Покажешь еще?

Он сразу же испугался своего порыва, отнял руку и отвернулся, надеясь, что шум поезда скрыл слова, и что ответное: «Конечно, Оми», — ему показалось. Но Мия написал буквально через пару дней. 

— Прелесть стрит-арта в том, что ты учишься учитывать окружающую среду, вписывать ее в сюжет. Помнишь тот женский профиль на заборе? Таких несколько по всему городу. И в зависимости от времени года картина меняется. Плющ на стене становится продолжением волшебного сада, выпавшие из стены кирпичи — частью норы, в которую с интересом заглядывает Алиса, труба — качелью, столб превращается в стрелку нарисованных вокруг него часов, ступени — в водопад, водосток — в раскидистое дерево, а решетка слива — в тело зебры. Рисовать можно на чем угодно и где угодно. Границ не существует.

— Границы всегда существуют.

— Только в головах людей.

— Ты всегда говоришь банальности?

— А ты всегда строишь из себя зануду? — парировал Мия.

Погода была не в пример лучше, чем в их встречу неделю назад. Прохладно, но солнечно и безветренно.

— Я тебе докажу, — сказал Мия, — что могу рисовать на чем угодно. Если согласишься.

— Хорошо, — ответил Сакуса, даже не уточнив, на что подписывается — его отвлек очередной мурал. Снова космос, в этот раз без людей, зато с деревьями и ветряными мельницами. Кусты, росшие перед зданием, дополняли нарисованный лес. А дорога в небо, по которой ехали машины, не вписывалась в сюжет. Сакусе даже показалось, что она нарисована другой рукой. Красиво, но дух не захватывала. Он подошел ближе, всматриваясь в слои краски: на деревьях и облаках-вселенных она потрескалась, асфальт же время еще не тронуло.

— Что… — Он обернулся, и слова застряли в горле: Мия смотрел на картину с ненавистью, если не яростью, стиснув зубы и скрестив руки на груди. Он подошел к стене и отодвинул ветви. Сакуса заглянул ему через плечо: лис был перечеркнут черной краской.

— Ты же говорил, что все соблюдают правила.

— Я сказал про тех, кто не хочет проблем. Пойдем. — Он резко развернулся и зашагал прочь. Сакуса кинул еще один взгляд на стену, и догнал Мию.

— Что теперь?

— Я разберусь.

— Ты собираешься сделать что-то противозаконное?

— А? — Мия посмотрел на Сакусу. — Нет, конечно. Но кто-то должен объяснить: нельзя трогать чужие работы.

— И как ты собираешься это сделать?

— Неважно, — улыбнулся Мия. — Лучше скажи, когда снова отдыхаешь?

— Зачем?

— Узнаешь.

В следующий выходной Мия не появился. Написал: «Хорошо» в ответ на сообщение с датой и замолчал. Жизнь вернулась в прежнее русло: Сакуса работал до ночи, пил кофе с Ушиджимой, ходил в ту самую прачечную. Больше гулял пешком и внимательнее смотрел по сторонам, но в своем районе и возле музея граффити не находил. Он потратил час на поиски адресов, где можно увидеть стрит-арт: в основном на окраинах города, а то и вовсе за его границами. Зато наткнулся на фото работ, которые показал ему Мия. Смотрелось совсем иначе, но все равно красиво. Нашлись и некоторые художники. У кого-то были личные сайты, и хоть они пользовались псевдонимами, некоторые не стеснялись фотографироваться на фоне своих работ. Мии среди них не было. Он так резко и нагло ворвался в жизнь Сакусы, а потом так же внезапно пропал. Это и к лучшему, думал Сакуса, выходя с работы за полночь.

Мия сидел на рюкзаке под дверью квартиры и напоминал потерянного кота.

— Что ты тут делаешь? — спросил Сакуса, остановившись в шаге от него.

— Жду тебя. — Мия легко вскочил на ноги, подхватил рюкзак и широко улыбнулся. 

— Мы же договорились встретиться в мой выходной.

— Когда он у тебя?

— В субботу.

— Хорошо. — Мия хлопнул в ладоши. — Тогда до субботы. — Он уже спустился на несколько ступенек, когда Сакуса решился.

— Не зайдешь?

— Я рассчитывал, что ты предложишь.

Мия за секунду оказался рядом, в квартиру вошел первым, снова раскидал свои вещи и скрылся в комнате. Подбирая с рюкзака его куртку, Сакуса подумал, что слишком часто начал принимать спонтанные, странные решения.

— Чай? — спросил он, заглядывая в комнату. Мия сидел на полу перед креслом и гладил кота. На Сакусу посмотрели оба. Кот мявкнул, Мия ответил:

— С удовольствием.

На кухне Мия оказался первым и тут же принялся шарить по шкафам. Он успел вытащить кружки, когда Сакуса оттеснил его и сам достал банку с чаем. 

— Почему ты пришел? — спросил Сакуса, наливая кипяток в заварочный чайник.

— Соскучился.

Сакуса дернулся, вода пролилась мимо, прямо на руку, которой он упирался в стол.

— Черт, — выругался Сакуса, стряхивая с кожи горячие капли.

— Как ты с такой координацией реставратором работаешь, — хмыкнул Мия, поймал его за запястье и поднес руку ближе к глазам. — Вроде все нормально. Больно?

— Нет, — тихо ответил Сакуса. Чужие пальцы обжигали сильнее.

Мия руку не отпустил, наоборот, притянул еще ближе.

— От тебя пахнет растворителем.

— А от тебя — краской.

От смеха Мии по позвоночнику прокатилась дрожь. Когда он разжал пальцы и отступил на шаг, стало легче дышать.

Сакуса поставил кружки на низкий стол в комнате, Мия уселся на пол, кот сразу залез к нему на колени. Предатель.

— Может, ты его заберешь?

— Заскучаешь ведь в одиночестве. Лучше буду приходить почаще.

— Пожалуйста, нет.

— Когда-нибудь я поверю, что ты правда хочешь, чтобы я ушел, и уйду.

— Этого и жду.

— И если это произойдет, — как ни в чем не бывало продолжал Мия, — мне нужно будет четко дать понять, что ты ждёшь моего возвращения.

— Да мне спокойнее будет, — сказал Сакуса равнодушно. Он не скучал, ничего не ждал, даже не звонил и не писал, просто порадовался, что все хорошо.

— Разобрался с тем художником?

По лицу Мии пробежала тень, он тряхнул волосами и ответил:

— Почти.

— Узнал, кто это?

— Не-а.

— Что ему от тебя надо?

Мия пожал плечами.

— Завидует моей славе.

— Какой? — Сакуса не удержался. — Я даже не нашел о тебе ничего в интернете.

От усмешки, которая расплылась на лице Мии, стало не по себе.

— Ты искал меня, — елейно проговорил он, подпирая щеку ладонью.

— В Интернете.

— Хотел узнать меня поближе.

— Простое любопытство.

— Долго искал? — Мия не переставал стоять на своем. — Несколько часов? Дней?

— Минут пять.

— Не спрашивай Интернет, я сам расскажу все, что хочешь, — предложил Мия, а когда Сакуса ничего не сказал, добавил: — Ну, что тебе интересно?

— Когда ты собираешься пойти домой?

— Как только допью чай.

Он даже не притронулся к чашке. Замолчал, видимо, дожидаясь других вопросов. Тишина впервые раздражала.

— Все нормально у меня с координацией, — неожиданно сказал Сакуса.

— Докажи.

— Как?

— Хочу посмотреть, как ты работаешь.

— Ни за что.

— Тогда пойдем как-нибудь со мной, посмотришь, как творится искусство, — предложил Мия. Взгляд совершенно шальной, на губах гуляет полуулыбка. У Сакусы возникло ощущение, что перед ним дьявол, предлагающий выйти из зоны комфорта сразу в первый круг ада. Где весело, точно, тебе понравится. Смотреть на Мию долго было сложно. Казалось, еще немного, и он больше не сможет отвести взгляд. Поэтому отвернулся сейчас: посмотрел на стену, на кружку в своих руках, медленно выдохнул, но все-таки ответил:

— Нет.

— Тебе же интересно, — протянул Мия.

— Ни капельки.

— Как скажешь. Хорошо. — Он выпрямился и хлопнул ладонью по столу. — Тогда в следующую встречу я докажу тебе, что могу рисовать на любой поверхности. — И, прежде чем Сакуса успел открыть рот, добавил: — Ты дважды сказал мне «нет», на третий должен согласиться. Это закон.

— Нет такого закона, Мия.

— Приму это за «да». — Он махом выпил чай и поднялся. — Ну, спасибо за гостеприимство.

Когда Сакуса вышел в прихожую, Мия, уже одетый и с рюкзаком на плече, открывал дверь.

— И я еще показал тебе не все, что хотел, — сказал он, выходя за порог. — Но это потом. Спокойной ночи.

— Как ты доберешься? — не удержался Сакуса.

— Волнуешься, Оми-кун?

— Дверь за собой закрой. 

Последнее, что он услышал, был смех. Кот мявкнул и потерся об ноги.

— Если кто по нему и скучал, то ты, — пробурчал Сакуса и пошел наводить порядок.

Уже потом, лежа в кровати, стараясь поймать упорно ускользающий сон, он задумался, почему Мия пришел к нему? Почему пропал, а потом появился вот так, под дверью. Почему раз за разом приходит в его жизнь? 

Но главный вопрос, которым задавался Сакуса: он что, правда скучал по Мие? Облегчение, которое он почувствовал, увидев его, не покидало до сих пор.

Мия теперь не покидал тоже и через неделю снова оказался у него на пороге, раздражающе довольный, как всегда. Просочился в прихожую, а потом в комнату.

— Раздевайся, — заявил он.

Сакуса даже не ответил, только вопросительно выгнул бровь, а Мия потряс пакетом, заявив:

— Рисовать на тебе буду.

Сакуса снова промолчал, еще сильнее изгибая бровь.

— Идти со мной рисовать стрит-арт ты не хочешь, значит, буду рисовать на тебе.

Стоило отказаться. Сакуса проделывал это много раз перед тем, как в итоге все равно согласиться. Сегодня что-то изменило привычный ход вещей: он почти и не спорил. Ему было интересно.

— Испачкаешь что-то — прибью, — сказал он, стягивая домашнюю футболку.

— Она отстирывается. — Легкомысленно отмахнулся Мия, вываливая разноцветные бутыльки, кисти и палитру прямо на постель. Но, подумав, подтащил поближе стол и расставил все на нем. Он едва взглянул на Сакусу, но через мгновение посмотрел внимательнее, пристальнее. Сакуса почувствовал, как в комнате становится жарче. Мия встал и подошел, остановившись в полушаге, а Сакусе захотелось отступить или прикрыться — даже в домашних длинных штанах он неожиданно почувствовал себя совершенно голым.

Мия отвел взгляд через несколько долгих секунд, вышел в кухню. Сакуса так и остался стоять. Он ничего не сказал, когда Мия вернулся с водой, налитой в кружку, из которой он пил в прошлый раз. Кружка тоже нашла свое место на столе, а Мия сел на кровать, снова окидывая Сакусу взглядом.

— Иди сюда. — Он похлопал по кровати.

Сакуса сделал пару медленных вдохов и выдохов, прежде чем подчиниться. Сел спиной к Мие, обхватив колени руками.

— Лучше ляг.

— Нет.

Хоть в чем-то стоило проявить настойчивость. Он уже согласился отдать свое тело, нет, только спину — и от этого должно было стать легче — на растерзание Мие.

— Готов? — спросил тот, будто собирался сделать нечто болезненное.

Сакуса кивнул.

От первого прикосновения кисти по коже разбежались мурашки. Сакуса выдохнул и повел плечами. От второго — вздрогнул. Мия фыркнул.

Сакуса старался не дергаться, но получалось плохо. Влажная, холодная кисть скользила по телу, заставляя мышцы сокращаться. Он и не думал, что будет так реагировать. Еще он не думал, что Мия и правда устроит подобное, и пытался понять, как они дошли от случайной встречи в прачечной и обсуждения граффити до рисования на теле. Как Сакуса вообще согласился. Мия говорил, что получает все, что хочет, и сейчас, когда очередная волна дрожи прокатилась по спине, Сакуса начал ему верить.

— Да не дергайся ты так. — Голос Мии звучал намного спокойнее и мягче, чем обычно. Сакусе захотелось увидеть выражение его лица, но стоило немного повернуть голову, как Мия ткнул в щеку концом кисти. — Не двигайся.

Сакуса пытался. Но когда кисть заскользила по боку, он выгнулся, стараясь уйти от щекочущих прикосновений.

— Не думал, что ты такой чувствительный, — фыркнул Мия. 

— Заканчивай быстрее.

— Я только начал. 

Мия положил ладонь на плечо и сжал пальцы. Это прикосновение ощущалось совсем иначе: теплое, нежное, но твердое, оно удерживало на месте, не давало так сильно вздрагивать, пока кисть быстро касалась кожи под лопаткой, иногда заходя на бок. Когда рука исчезла, стало холоднее. Сакуса повел плечами, пока Мия вырисовывал что-то на его позвоночнике, наклонил голову, уткнувшись лицом в колени. Прикосновение кисти к шее показалось необычно горячим, приятным. Мия выдохнул так резко и сильно, что Сакуса кожей ощутил теплый воздух. Несколько секунд ничего не происходило, а потом кисть скользнула по спине вниз.

— Что ты рисуешь? — Сакуса не выдержал.

— Потом, — невпопад ответил Мия.

Краска, высыхая, слегка стягивала кожу. Ничего неприятного, скорее, просто непривычно. Теперь кисть танцевала на пояснице, вызывая новые волны мурашек. Иногда возвращалась к лопаткам, к плечам, к самому основанию шеи. Сакуса пытался по прикосновениям определить, что Мия рисует. Получалось плохо. Вообще никак не получалось, на самом деле: движения казались хаотичными, в голову даже закралась мысль, что на спине теперь красуется просто непонятное месиво цветов.

— Может, все-таки скажешь? — спросил он, пытаясь взглянуть через плечо.

— Неа. — Мия опять ткнул его в щеку. 

Сакуса не понимал, сколько времени так просидел. Он потерялся в ощущениях, в прикосновениях, в сосредоточенном и громком дыхании Мии, в размеренном биении собственного сердца. Он привык и больше не вздрагивал, теперь стараясь угадать, где в следующий раз кожи коснется кисть, но безбожно проигрывая сам себе.

Когда Мия сказал: «Все» — и отложил палитру, Сакуса почувствовал, что мышцы затекли от долгого сидения в одном положении. Наверное, и правда стоило лечь. Он расцепил руки, которыми все это время обнимал себя за колени, прогнулся в пояснице, немного покрутился из стороны в сторону, кожей чувствуя внимательный взгляд. Но стоило обернуться, мягкое выражение лица Мии тут же сменилось на привычную усмешку.

— Посиди ровно еще немного, — попросил он и встал с кровати с телефоном в руках. Сакуса отвернулся, чувствуя, как быстрее забилось сердце, а по коже снова поползли мурашки, и не прикосновения были тому причиной. Звук фотоаппарата он услышал как через вату.

— Пойдем, помогу смыть.

— Что? Я хочу посмотреть.

Мия ничего не ответил, подошел и протянул руку. Сакуса вложил свою ладонь в его и с трудом поднялся, разогнув онемевшие ноги. Когда он встал, Мия не отпустил, а потянул за собой в ванную.

— Серьезно, дай посмотреть. — Сакуса попытался извернуться так, чтобы увидеть рисунок в зеркале, но Мия закрыл обзор.

— Нет, — сказал он и улыбнулся. — Ты же говорил, что все это глупости, зачем смотреть?

— Потому что я просидел черт знает сколько времени, пока ты что-то там рисовал, и я хочу увидеть результат.

— Лезь в ванну.

— Что?

— Я же сказал, что помогу тебе все смыть.

— Мия. — Сакуса постарался вложить в голос все недовольство, какое мог, но тот не дрогнул, шагнул вбок, загораживая зеркало. Сакуса много чего хотел сказать, но с языка сорвалось: — Я не собираюсь раздеваться перед тобой, выйди.

— Да хоть в штанах лезь. — Мия хмыкнул.

Сакуса скрестил руки на груди, пристально глядя ему в глаза. Мия приподнял бровь. Он ждал. Он и правда собирался помочь смыть рисунок. Не думал уходить, знал, что стоит сделать шаг в сторону — Сакуса посмотрит, что красуется у него на спине.

— Ты не уйдешь?

— Нет.

— Ладно. — Сакуса скрипнул зубами, снимая штаны и оставаясь в одном белье. — Будь ты проклят.

— Не сомневайся, буду, — ответил Мия не дрогнув, внимательно рассматривая Сакусу. Снова стало жарко. — Вперед. — Он кивнул на ванну. Сакуса еще немного посверлил его взглядом, а потом послушался. Снова. Мия взял в руки душевую лейку, выкрутил воду на сильно горячую, чтобы быстрее нагрелась, только потом добавляя холодную и направляя на плечи.

— Нормально? — спросил он.

Все это было вообще ни разу не нормально.

— Да, — ответил Сакуса, подставляясь под струи и наклоняя голову. Что еще делал Мия за его спиной, куда смотрел, как выглядел, проводя руками по плечам, лопаткам, иногда нажимая сильнее, касаясь одного и того же места, он не знал, но очень хотел бы увидеть. Повернуться было сложно. Сакуса стоял в глубокой металлической ванне, смотрел себе под ноги, взглядом провожая в слив потеки краски. От воды было тепло, белье неприятно липло к коже, а прикосновения вызывали и вовсе бурю непонятных чувств.

— Почему ты не дал посмотреть?

— Чтобы ты думал, что она была прекрасна.

— Я так не думаю.

— Думаешь, — Мия хмыкнул. — Людям свойственно приукрашивать то, чего они не видели. На первый взгляд картина показалась бы тебе красивой, может, даже очень. Но чем дольше ты бы смотрел на нее, тем старательнее искал недостатки, пока не нашел. Да и со временем она перестала бы вызывать в душе те чувства, что испытываешь в первые мгновения знакомства. Все приедается.

— Она бы долго не продержалась.

Вода становилась все чище.

— И в этом ее главное достоинство. — Мия провел ладонью вниз по позвоночнику, медленно вверх, скользнул пальцами по шее до линии роста волос. Сакуса не был уверен, была ли там краска, но ничего не сказал. — Картина получилась красивой, поверь мне. Твоя спина будто создана для того, чтобы на ней рисовать. — Пальцы очертили лопатку, скользнули на бок. — Но знаешь, когда она была прекраснее всего? Когда первые капли воды смешали цвета, размыли рисунок. Красота мимолетна, чтобы сохраниться навсегда, она должна исчезнуть. Ты еще помнишь, как выглядел рисунок, но новая картина мира мешается с воспоминаниями, путается, и вот ты уже не можешь в точности вспомнить все линии, оттенки цветов, как двигался контур, когда ты вел плечами, как краски дышали вместе с тобой. Но остается воображение. Оно подскажет, как это было. Приукрасит, восстановит забытые части, и вот уже ты помнишь нечто прекрасное, намного прекраснее, чем было на самом деле.

— То есть ты нарисовал какую-то фигню, — не выдержал Сакуса.

— Я прекрасный художник, вообще-то, — в голосе проскользнула такая детская обида, что Сакуса невольно улыбнулся. На мгновение показалось, что Мия сейчас ткнет в бок или потреплет по волосам, или даже шлепнет по заднице; сделает что-то, пусть сделает хоть что-нибудь... Но тот по-прежнему мягко водил пальцами по плечам, лопаткам и пояснице. Ему даже в голову не пришло взять мочалку.

— Я тебе не верю.

— Веришь, — сказал Мия, кажется, в десятый раз проводя по одному и тому же месту на пояснице. — В этом и прелесть. У тебя нет доказательств, что картина вышла ужасной. И ты невольно думаешь: «Она была классной». Жалеешь, что не смог увидеть.

— Я жалею лишь о том, что когда-то впустил тебя в свою квартиру.

— Верю.

Вода давно была совершенно прозрачной.

— Красота всегда исчезает. То, что существует вечно, не может быть прекрасным.

Сакуса развернулся в тот момент, когда Мия потянулся выключить воду. Это был сиюминутный порыв, противостоять которому оказалось невозможно. Сакуса успел заметить удивленный взгляд, прежде чем неловко ткнуться губами в губы. А в следующее мгновение вся инициатива была у Мии, а Сакусе только и оставалось, что отвечать на поцелуй, да прижиматься сильнее, шаря мокрыми руками по футболке. Все неудобства — от холодящих кожу капель, от липнущей к ногам ткани, от ледяной поверхности ванной — исчезли, растаяли от жара бегущей по венам крови. Сакуса отстранился, тяжело дыша, погладил пальцами по щеке, рассматривая влажные приоткрытые губы, горящие, необычно яркие глаза, почему-то растрепанные волосы. Подумал, что вот сейчас Мия выглядит действительно прекрасно. И ему вовсе не нужно для этого исчезать.

Лучше, наоборот, остаться.

Мия помог выбраться из ванной, накинул полотенце Сакусе на плечи и первым потянулся за новым поцелуем.

Полотенце потерялось где-то по дороге в комнату.

Мия почти не глядя скинул с кровати все, что на ней осталось после художественных экспериментов, ногой оттолкнул стол подальше.

— Если ты… — хрипло начал Сакуса.

— …Что-то испачкаю, ты меня убьешь, я запомнил. Ты можешь помолчать?

— Кто бы говорил.

Мия укусил его за губу и толкнул на кровать, сразу же наваливаясь сверху. Он беспорядочно шарил руками по телу Сакусы, прерывисто дыша и не переставая глубоко целовать. Сакуса отвечал тем же: хотелось прикоснуться везде, куда получится дотянуться.

Он вообще бросил думать и пытаться анализировать свои поступки. Поддаваться порывам оказалось приятно.

Сакуса потянул футболку Мии вверх, и тот тихо ругнулся, отстраняясь и стараясь стянуть ее побыстрее, но запутался, Сакуса ухватился за его ремень. Мия вздрогнул и замер, когда звякнула расстегнутая пряжка. Он все-таки снял футболку и откинул в сторону, посмотрел удивленно и неверяще, будто не ожидал такого поворота событий. Но, судя по сбитому дыханию, приоткрытым губам и подернутым поволокой глазам, был совсем не против. Он скользнул пальцами по груди Сакусы, животу, осторожно, будто на пробу, коснулся паха. Сакуса выгнулся, прижимаясь к руке.

Обратного пути не было — Сакуса это осознал, когда горячая, немного шершавая ладонь скользнула под белье, даже не стянув его толком, и обхватила член, тут же начиная дрочить так жестко, что было немного неприятно.

— Тише, — хрипло попросил Сакуса: в горле пересохло, говорить получалось с трудом.

— Извини, — прошептал Мия, вытащил руку, широко ее облизал и опять накрыл член, двигаясь намного мягче.

Сакуса снова потянулся к его джинсам, расстегнул, потянул вниз. Мия рвано выдохнул и закусил губу, когда ладонь коснулась его члена. Сакусе еще не приходилось дрочить кому-то кроме себя, и он не был уверен в своих действиях. Вообще не был уверен в том, что происходящее — правильно. Мия толкнулся ему в руку, уперся локтем в кровать, нависая. Было неудобно, не снятая до конца одежда мешала, раздражала все еще мокрая ткань. Мия снова поцеловал в губы, чувственно и глубоко, и Сакуса забыл обо всех неудобствах. Он отвечал на поцелуй, не переставая двигать рукой, другую закинул Мие на плечи, едва не уронив на себя. Тот, перекатившись на бок, устроился рядом, и Сакуса последовал его примеру.

Так было удобнее. Он снова сжал член Мии, сразу задавая быстрый темп, не переставая тянуться к губам, мешая поцелуи с тихими стонами. Мия накрыл его руку своей, обхватывая оба члена — так было даже лучше. Сакуса полностью растворился в ощущениях, чувствуя, как возбуждение волнами прокатывается по телу. Он кончил первым, попытался сразу же отнять руку, но Мия держал крепко. Ему хватило еще нескольких движений, чтобы последовать за Сакусой. Он судорожно выдохнул, зажмурившись и кусая губы, и прижался всем телом.

От спермы на коже было мерзко. Сакуса отстранился, едва Мия ослабил хватку, и скривился. После оргазма вело, но он все равно встал и дошел до салфеток на столе. А когда обернулся, увидел, как Мия вытирает пальцы о его покрывало.

— Ты отвратителен.

— Тебе понравилось, Оми.

Сакуса спорить не стал. 

На следующий день пришло сообщение со ссылкой, которая вела на публикацию в инстаграме. Фото, без сомнения, со спиной Сакусы. Все окружение тщательно замазано: ни кусочка стен, ни кровати, на которой он сидит. Даже цвета волос нет — фото обрезано так, что их не видно, — и замазана родинка у основания шеи. Ее могли бы скрыть краски, если бы они на шее были. 

Картина действительно прекрасна. Сакуса рассматривал распускающийся у него на лопатке агапантус на изогнутом темно-синем стебле, изумрудную траву, вьющуюся по боку, схематично обозначенные кувшинки и насыщенный желто-фиолетовый фон. На спине у него был кусочек картины Моне, и с трудом верилось, что Мия нарисовал ее по памяти. Сакуса приблизил фотографию, всматриваясь, и только тогда понял: оттенки цветов отличались, мазки не такие объемные. Мия был прав: чем дольше Сакуса будет на нее смотреть, тем больше недостатков найдет. 

Но все равно она была красива и, несмотря на неподходящие краски, написана с таким мастерством которого Сакуса точно не ожидал. Ему очень хотелось бы посмотреть на нее вживую.

Имя в инстаграме — случайный набор символов, вместо аватарки все тот же одноглазый лис. Подписчиков без малого три миллиона. Сакуса невольно изогнул бровь: он и не думал, что Мия правда популярен, не верил ему. В публикациях фото работ. Ни у одной нет геометок, зато каждая набирала тысячи комментариев. Он открыл часть ради интереса: восторги вперемешку с предположениями, кто же такой этот художник, как зовут, где живет, вопросы, где находится та или иная работа. Мия на комментарии не отвечал. Кажется, он вообще особо не утруждался: даже подписей не было. 

Сакуса открыл комментарии под своим фото и увидел шутки о смене профиля, вопросы, как попасть к нему на сеанс, предположения, что художник — девушка, а это ее муж, шутки про работу на дому, беспокойство по поводу того, что новых картин на стенах больше не будет. 

Кажется, его работы правда любили. Пролистав весь профиль, Сакуса понял, почему: от них веяло каким-то волшебством, для этих миров хотелось придумывать истории, они разжигали фантазию, заставляли воображение работать. 

«Почему ты все-таки показал?» — написал он Мие. 

«Ты же хотел посмотреть. Понравилось? Точно понравилось». 

Сакуса закатил глаза от такого самомнения, пусть у Мии и были для этого все основания. 

«Получилось красиво», — сдержанно ответил он. 

Они встречались еще несколько раз, ни разу не вспомнив о произошедшем и ничего не обсуждая. Сакуса списал все на порыв, а какое оправдание нашел Мия, его не интересовало. Хотя тот теперь чаще прикасался, а порой казалось, что еще немного, и потянется за поцелуем — так внимательно он смотрел на Сакусу, так близко стоял. Вот только как реагировать, Сакуса не знал. Странно было, что это не вызывало отторжения.

Сакуса думал, что с Мией он обойдет все промзоны и заброшенные здания в городе. Некоторые граффити уже очень сильно облупились, краски потускнели: с трудом угадывалось, что там было нарисовано.

— Не жалко? — спросил Сакуса, стоя перед одной из таких работ.

— Нет, — искренне ответил Мия и взъерошил себе волосы на затылке. — Я нарисую еще лучше.

— Всю жизнь собираешься этим заниматься?

— Ага. — Он развернулся и двинулся прочь от полуобвалившейся стены.

— На что ты живешь?

— Переживаешь, не бомжую ли? — он рассмеялся. — Подрабатываю. То тут, то там. Помогаю брату. Иногда он мне даже платит. 

День выдался промозглым и холодным, с неба летела морось, но даже это не могло охладить энтузиазм Мии.

— С братом будешь Новый год праздновать?

— А ты хотел отметить со мной?

— Нет, думаю, оставишь ли ты меня в покое хотя бы на праздники.

Мия рассмеялся.

— Да, с ним. Хоть он и скучный. А ты?

Сакуса пожал плечами.

— Проведаю семью, они в другом городе живут.

— Хороший план. — Мия подхватил его под руку и потянул вперед. — Давай быстрее, у нас еще дела, а темнеет рано.

Делами был еще один мурал. Добираться от станции пришлось на автобусе. Недостроенный дом возвышался практически посреди поля. Сакуса старался внимательно смотреть под ноги и тщательно выбирать, куда ступает, пока Мия шлепал по грязи, беззаботно болтая.

— Я же говорил надеть кроссовки, — сказал он, наблюдая за мучениями Сакусы.

— Мне и так удобно, — выдавил тот сквозь зубы.

Он шел так медленно, что Мия его успел уйти вперед и вернуться.

— Пойдем, тут не на что смотреть.

Сакуса непонимающе изогнул бровь и все равно посмотрел. На стене у Мии за спиной виднелась Земля, точнее, ее часть. С поверхности планеты во все стороны расходились оранжево-красные всполохи света. Дальше — черный космос, туманные галактики и тысячи звезд. Поперек всего этого — надпись. Но даже с ней Сакуса понимал, насколько прекрасна была эта работа раньше.

Насколько прекрасны были все его работы.

— Тот же человек?

Мия пожал плечами, глубоко засунув руки в карманы легкой куртки и перекатываясь с пятки на носок.

— Что ему от тебя нужно?

— Если бы он ответил — я бы узнал. — Мия криво улыбнулся и зашагал туда, откуда они пришли. — Жаль, что ты зря тащился по грязи.

— С другим повезет больше.

— Ага, — буркнул Мия.

Не повезло. Другого вообще не было. Мия стоял, запрокинув голову, и рассматривал стену, на которой красовался чужой рисунок. Его — Мии — подпись виднелась в углу — ее неизвестный художник не перекрыл целиком, просто мазнул поперек черной краской. Сакуса чувствовал, как Мия злится, хоть тот ничего и не говорил. Может, в этом и была проблема: обычно не замолкающий, он сказал едва ли десяток слов за всю дорогу, а добирались они почти час. И сейчас стоял, привычно спрятав руки в карманы, и сверлил стену взглядом. Сакуса тоже смотрел на нее. Ничего примечательного, просто разноцветный лев с огромной гривой. Он даже не сомневался, что раньше это место выглядело намного красивее.

Сакуса задумался: как бы он себя почувствовал, если бы его работу вот так испортили? С ним такого не случалось, но, когда не принимали его план реставрации, навязывали свои условия, он злился. Иногда — вплоть до отказа от проекта. В музее Ушиджимы его поначалу тоже не слушали, но со временем поняли, что специалист он прекрасный, и теперь мало кто пытался сильно изменить его план, а сам он не стеснялся выступать с замечаниями, если считал, что реставратор свернул не туда. Нетрудно догадаться, что на работе он общался только с Ушиджимой.

А что если бы он трудился над полотном, вложил в него силы и время, а потом его работу растворили бы, как старый лак, и кто-то другой снова восстановил бы красочный слой? Он бы разозлился, подумал, что люди идиоты. Но вряд ли испытал бы такие же сильные эмоции, какие сейчас испытывал Мия. Ведь он создал картину сам. Это его творение, испорченное каким-то незнакомцем. Он говорил, что ему не жалко, если осыпятся краски, если рухнет стена или здание снесут — к этому нужно быть готовым. Но вряд ли можно приготовиться к тому, что кто-то прицельно будет уничтожать то, во что ты вложил душу.

В другие выезды им чаще везло, чем нет — не до всех работ еще добрались. Быть может, до всех и не хотели.

— А если он испортит все? — поинтересовался Сакуса в очередную встречу. Они стояли напротив очередного здания с очередным испорченным стрит-артом.

— Прибью, — хмыкнул Мия. — Просто нарисую еще. Ты видел этого льва? Как тупо и избито. Такое рисовать легко. У него явно нет ни таланта, ни вкуса. Просто завидует моей славе, скоро ему надоест. Да и я его скоро найду.

— Чтобы убить? — не удержался Сакуса.

— Начну с разговора, — Мия фыркнул. — А теперь ты должен показать мне свою работу.

— Мы так не договаривались.

— Тебе жалко, что ли? Я тебе по всему городу провел экскурсии!

— Да, на которых я поцарапал любимые туфли, много раз вляпался в грязь, промок и замерз.

— Ты замерз? — мгновенно встрепенулся Мия, поймал за запястья, сложил руки Сакусы ладонями друг к другу и накрыл их своими. А потом подтянул к себе и прижался губами к кончикам пальцев.

— Что ты делаешь? — спросил Сакуса, сглотнув.

— Грею тебе руки.

— Обычно на них дышат.

— Разве не помогло?

Ладони Мии были теплыми, если не горячими. Быть может, так казалось на контрасте с холодными руками Сакусы.

— Помогло.

— Значит, я все делаю правильно. — Он улыбнулся и снова поцеловал кончики пальцев, крепче сжимая руки. — Так когда ты мне покажешь свою студию? Кабинет? Или где ты там работаешь?

— Никогда. — Сакуса мягко высвободился: от таких прикосновений стало не теплее — жарче, и сердце забилось быстрее. Надо было прекратить, для этого не место и не время.

— Уверен? — Мия прищурился.

— Что ты задумал?

— Ничего. — Он покачал головой. — Нет так нет, что тут сделаешь.

Такая покорность была слишком подозрительной. Но Мия, беспечно болтая, уже двинулся к станции, и расспрашивать его не было повода.

Сакуса не ошибся в своих ощущениях. Буквально через несколько дней Ушиджима пришел к нему непривычно рано — рабочий день еще даже не закончился. Сакуса отвлекся от картины и вопросительно на него посмотрел.

— Там какой-то парень пристает к сотрудникам и просит тебя позвать, — спокойно сказал Ушиджима, будто такое с Сакусой случалось постоянно. Да и вообще было самым обычном в их музее.

— Какой-то парень? — Осознание пришло практически сразу же. — С крашеными волосами? Наглый и громкий?

— Описание совпадает. Знаешь его?

— К сожалению. — Сакуса вздохнул.

— Тогда сделай перерыв, пока он всех не достал.

Сакуса поднялся, размял плечи, стянул с волос ободок, повесил фартук на крючок и вышел вслед за Ушиджимой.

— Где его в последний раз видели?

— У импрессионистов, — ответил тот, сворачивая в свой кабинет.

Мия все еще был там. Так близко рассматривал «Желтые ирисы» Моне, что еще немного — и могла сработать сигнализация.

— Отодвинься, — вместо приветствия сказал Сакуса.

— Ты ее реставрировал? — спросил Ацуму, делая шаг назад.

— Нет.

— А эту? — Мия ткнул пальцем в «Снег в Аржантёе».

— Нет.

— А…

— Я ничего не реставрировал в этом зале.

— Тогда идем в следующий. — Мия двинулся к выходу.

В другом зале висели Писсарро и Сезанн, Сислей и Мане, Курбе и Ренуар: Сакусе даже не надо было смотреть на картины, чтобы перечислить их по названиям. Он много времени провел в музее и знал его как свои пять пальцев. В последнее время он не очень часто ходил в выставочные залы, но ему нравилось иногда решить, какую картину он хочет увидеть, и прийти именно к ней.

— …Нет, — в очередной раз ответил Сакуса. — Здесь я тоже ничего не реставрировал.

— Тебе не доверяют такие дорогие картины? — Мия стоял, раскачиваясь с пятки на носок, засунув руки в карманы довольно тесных на вид джинсов.

— Зачем ты пришел.

— Посмотреть, где ты работаешь.

— Я не работаю в залах.

— Так покажи.

— Зачем тебе это? — Сакуса потер переносицу. — Ты даже не любишь искусство.

— Мне просто не нравится, что оно — предмет купли-продажи, не более. Какие-то люди по каким-то своим критериям определяют, что дорого и ценно, а что не стоит никакого внимания. Как они это делают?

— Есть целые книги на эту тему, почитай.

— Они тоже придуманы людьми, не хочу. — Мия отмахнулся и тут же вернул руку в карман. — Людям тоже приходится платить, чтобы пройтись по музею и посмотреть картины давно умерших художников, написанные для людей, которых уже нет, и сохранившиеся почти в первозданном виде благодаря реставраторам.

— То ли дело доступные всем граффити, — съязвил Сакуса.

— Хорошо, что ты это понимаешь. Итак, в следующем зале есть что-то, над чем ты работал? Пойдем, покажешь.

Он подхватил Сакусу под руку и потащил за собой.

— Ты не отстанешь, да? — в голосе Сакусе слышалась безысходность.

— Нет, — довольно подтвердил Мия, останавливаясь и тыкая пальцем в первую попавшуюся картину: — Эту?

— Пойдем. — Теперь Сакуса подхватил Мию под руку и потянул в сторону выхода из зала, тут же отпустив.

— Куда?

— Покажу, где я работаю. Только перестань вести себя как ребенок.

Мия послушался и молчал всю дорогу, пока Сакуса вел его по внутренним помещениям музея. Он шел так тихо, что хотелось обернуться и проверить, тут ли он. Впрочем, Сакуса не сомневался, что Мия никуда не денется, поэтому ни разу не оглянулся, пока они не дошли до дверей мастерской. Сакуса остановился, пропуская его вперед.

— Значит, это твое рабочее место? — сказал Мия, заходя внутрь. Сразу же заприметил картину на мольберте и склонился к ней, рассматривая очень близко.

— Отойди.

— Боишься, что я все испорчу? — Он фыркнул, но отошел.

— Не представляешь, как, — честно ответил Сакуса. Мия замер, а потом громко рассмеялся.

— Пусть я этого не понимаю, но не буду же вредить твоей работе.

«Кто тебя знает», — осталось невысказанным.

— Покажи.

— Что? — не понял Сакуса.

— Как ты работаешь. Пожалуйста.

Это «пожалуйста» звучало непривычно и подкупающе приятно. Пусть Мия высказывался против реставрации, Сакуса думал, что сможет переубедить, показать, как это на самом деле важно. К тому же, Мия единственный интересовался его работой.

— Тогда сиди. — Сакуса кивнул на стоящий тут же стул. — И не двигайся. Будешь мешать — выгоню.

— Хорошо, хорошо. — Мия примирительно поднял руки и плюхнулся на сидение.

Сакуса снова надел фартук и убрал волосы с лица ободком, чувствуя на себе внимательный взгляд.

— Тебе идет, — подал голос Мия.

— Что?

Тот ткнул пальцем себе в лоб:

— Когда волосы убраны.

Сакуса не знал, как реагировать на комплименты. Он вообще довольно редко их получал, да и комплимент ли это был? Так и не определившись, он просто отвернулся от Мии. Гадая, сколько тот сможет просидеть действительно тихо. Минут пять? Десять, в лучшем случае.

Мия никогда не оправдывал его ожиданий: он не произнес ни звука, пока Сакуса выбирал краски и кисти, пока раскладывал все необходимое перед картиной. Только стул передвинул, чтобы лучше видеть. Сакуса думал, чужое внимание будет раздражать. Но Мия не издавал ни звука, и вскоре Сакуса и думать о нем забыл. Вспомнил почти через час. Обернулся — Мия сидел, упершись локтями в колени, опустив подбородок на ладони, выглядел при этом серьезным и сосредоточенным.

— Можно вопрос? — спросил он, встретив взгляд Сакусы. — В чем смысл?

— Ты о чем?

— Ну, ты говорил, что твоя цель — сохранить шедевры прошлых веков такими, какими их создал автор, но ведь ты буквально рисуешь поверх чужой картины.

— Я не рисую поверх картины.

— А что же ты делаешь?

— Восстанавливаю утраченные места.

— Это уже не работа автора. Люди все равно увидят картину не такой, какой она была написана, а такой, какой решил показать реставратор.

— Поновления всегда можно убрать: слой лака защищает авторский красочный слой.

Они уже спорили на эту тему. «Искусство надо сохранить» всегда разбивалось об упрямое «все должно когда-то исчезнуть».

— Тебе правда никогда не хотелось сохранить свои картины? — не выдержал Сакуса.

— Если бы я этого хотел, я бы использовал холсты, лак и рамы, а не стены, — ожидаемо ответил Мия. — Продолжай.

Сакуса вернулся к работе. Он не был согласен с позицией Мии ни тогда, когда они впервые заговорили об этом, ни сейчас, когда он заполнял пробелы, возникшие на картине под влиянием времени. Он тщательно мешал краски, подбирая цвета, чтобы они не отличались от авторских, едва касался кистью холста, чтобы тронуть лишь то, что действительно в нем нуждалось, и ни миллиметром больше. Споры про то, до какой степени реставрировать, шли всегда. Сакуса так и не выбрал сторону между «восстановить как можно больше» и «как можно меньше вмешиваться». Мысль «вообще не вмешиваться» ему претила.

Он не услышал тихих шагов у себя за спиной, не заметил, как Мия приблизился. Почувствовал, когда рука уже скользнула в волосы. Вздрогнул всем телом, стараясь стряхнуть побежавшие по коже мурашки.

— Что ты… — Он отложил кисть и поднял взгляд на Мию, чье лицо изменилось: в нем не было привычного любопытства, веселья, ехидства. Щеки едва заметно покраснели, взгляд потемнел, а губы блестели, будто он много раз их облизал.

— Скажи, — хрипло начал Мия, потянул ободок, высвобождая волосы. Тут же пальцами сдвинул упавшую на глаза челку.

— Что? — Сакуса хотел отправить его обратно на стул, а лучше — вон из мастерской. Но такой Мия был выше его сил.

— Скажи, — снова повторил тот. — Ты можешь прикоснуться ко мне так же нежно? Как прикасаешься к картине этими своими невозможно длинными пальцами.

Мия едва наклонился, а Сакуса стянул с лица маску, накрыл его затылок ладонью и притянул к себе, целуя в губы.

— Нежнее, — выдохнул Мия в поцелуй.

Сакуса послушался. Скользнул по задней стороне шеи так осторожно, будто кожа могла осыпаться от слишком сильного давления, провел по щеке, очертил линию челюсти, едва коснулся горла и оттянул ворот футболки, проводя подушечками пальцев по ключице. Мия тихо застонал и прикусил его нижнюю губу.

— Ты же просил нежно, — произнес Сакуса. 

— Я не обещал того же. — Он оперся о бедро Сакусы одной рукой, вторую запустил в волосы, оттягивая, заставляя открыть шею. Широко лизнул горло, вызывая новую волну мурашек. Захотелось вытереть влажный след, но пальцы, скользнувшие по ноге вверх и накрывшие пах, быстро заставили забыть об этом. Мия запустил руку под кофту, поглаживая бок, а когда просунул пальцы под пояс джинсов, Сакуса все-таки не выдержал:

— Прямо перед картиной?

— Не думаю, что она кому-то расскажет, — хмыкнул Мия. — Но можешь убрать, я подожду, куда мне спешить.

— Ты умрешь, если не съязвишь?

— Возможно, я не проверял.

Сакуса отстранил его, встал, чувствуя, что в джинсах стало тесно, и переставил мольберт к стене, собрал краски, проверил, что все тюбики закрыты.

— Серьезно? — не выдержал Мия.

— Ты же никуда не спешишь. — Сакусе неожиданно нравилось испытывать его терпение. Когда он обернулся, Мия сидел, но сразу начал вставать, стоило сделать шаг. — Сиди.

Тот послушался.

Сакуса приблизился, легко поцеловал в губы, а потом опустился на колени между разведенных бедер, с удовольствием наблюдая, как на лице Мии интерес сменяется растерянностью.

— Что…

— Тихо, — прошептал Сакуса, расстегивая его джинсы. — Ты же хотел, чтобы я прикасался к тебе, как к картине. А полотно я осматриваю со всех сторон.

Мия замолчал. Сакуса подумал, что надо запомнить этот способ. И выяснить бы, причина в его словах или в приспущенных вместе с бельем джинсах и стояке. Или, быть может, в том, что Сакуса провел кончиком языка по головке, придерживая член у основания. Даже этого было достаточно, чтобы Мия рвано выдохнул. Он вообще реагировал ярко, остро, но неожиданно тихо. Стоило втянуть головку в рот, как он вздрогнул и вцепился Сакусе в волосы. На мгновение накатил испуг, что сейчас его дернут на себя, но Мия тут же разжал пальцы. Он то касался затылка, то сжимал плечо, то снова зарывался в волосы, откликаясь на каждое прикосновение губ и языка, на каждое движение рукой по всей длине.

— Сильнее, — выдохнул он, ерзая на стуле. Поймал руку Сакусы за запястье, заставляя двинуть ей резче.

— Ты же любишь нежно.

— Я не буду возражать, если ты трахнешь меня грубо.Тебе можно.

Сакуса сглотнул.

— Попроси в другой раз.

— Приятно знать, что будет другой раз.

— Не будет, если ты не заткнешься.

— Заста… — Остаток фразы утонул в стоне: Сакуса снова накрыл головку губами, втягивая в рот, не переставая быстро дрочить рукой. Мия сжал его бедрами так, что захотел бы отодвинуться — не смог бы. Он цеплялся за стул руками и, казалось, едва сдерживался, чтобы не податься навстречу.

— Сейчас…

Сакуса едва успел отстраниться и накрыть член ладонью, как Мия кончил, вздрагивая всем телом и тяжело и хрипло дыша. Сакуса с отвращением уставился на потеки спермы на пальцах.

— Извини... — Мия схватил его за руку, то ли пытаясь вытереть, то ли еще больше размазывая белесые капли. Он с удивлением уставился на свои, теперь тоже грязные, ладони, и только потом сообразил: — Где у тебя салфетки?

Сакуса фыркнул.

— Не смей ни к чему прикасаться.

Чистой рукой нашел пачку салфеток, тщательно вытер все, что осталось на коже, и вернулся к Мие. Тот так и сидел: держа руки на весу, со спущенными джинсами и бельем, и выглядел не то опустошенным, не то довольным, но без сомнения красивым.

— Держи, — сказал Сакуса, вытаскивая и протягивая ему сразу несколько салфеток.

Мия приходил в себя быстро. Уже через несколько минут, с чистыми руками, застегнутыми джинсами и поправленной одеждой, он подошел к Сакусе, обнял со спины и провел пальцами по ширинке.

— Кажется, теперь моя очередь?

Из музея Сакуса вышел привычно поздно, впервые не потому, что работал, и впервые не в одиночестве.

— От тебя одни проблемы, — сказал он, ежась от холодного ветра. Ему пришлось долго извиняться перед охраной и просить открыть гардероб, в котором висела одна куртка.

— Я заглажу вину, — сказал Мия, потягиваясь. — Угощу классными онигири. Пойдем. — Он взял Сакусу за руку и потянул к станции. Сакуса не сопротивлялся. Кажется, он вообще бросил это гиблое дело.

Кафе оказалось в двух остановках от дома. На вывеске — «Онигири Мия».

— Лучшие онигири в городе, — доверительно сообщил Мия, отодвигая дверь и выкрикивая: — Добрый вечер! — в пустоту зала.

— Опять ты, — раздалось в ответ.

— Добрый вечер, — поздоровался Сакуса, заходя следом и оглядываясь. Небольшое помещение, довольно просто обставленное: деревянные столы, стулья, светлые панели на стенах. Свет уже приглушен — горит едва ли половина ламп под потолком. На противоположной стене — картины, с такого расстояния их не рассмотреть.

— Я не собираюсь бесплатно кормить твоих нищих друзей.

— Я не его нищий друг, — возразил Сакуса.

— Да, — подтвердил Мия, забираясь на высокий стул у стойки. — Он мой парень.

— Я не твой парень.

— Ты буквально недавно отс…

— Избавь меня от подробностей. — Парень за стойкой шлепнул Мию по руке полотенцем.

— Вот как ты с клиентами обращаешься, — тот надулся.

— Ты мне не платишь.

— С братом тоже надо быть нежнее.

— С братом? — Сакуса только сейчас заметил, как они очень похожи — мешал полумрак и надвинутая на глаза кепка. 

— Мия Осаму.

— Сакуса Киёми, — в свою очередь представился Сакуса, поклонившись. Он рассматривал лицо Осаму — такое же, как у Ацуму. Они вообще будто один человек, но улыбался Осаму намного мягче и едва заметно, взгляд у него был спокойнее, не было постоянного хаотичного движения рук и бури эмоций, и кончики волос, выглядывающие из-под форменной кепки, были темными.

— Вы не похожи на его обычных приятелей, — начал Осаму. — Чем мой брат вас подкупил?

— Он не устоял против моего очарования, — влез Ацуму.

— Наглости.

— Красоты.

— Навязчивости.

— Я понял. — Осаму примирительно поднял руки. — Цуму просто не оставил выбора.

— Эй! — Ацуму постарался дотянуться до него через стойку, за что еще раз получил полотенцем по руке. — Теперь ты должен мне два онигири с жирным тунцом. — Он обиженно надулся.

— А ты должен мне платить, — парировал Осаму. — А вам? — обратился он уже к Сакусе.

— Спасибо, ничего, — рассеянно ответил тот, не собираясь есть, оглядываясь в поисках уборной.

Тщательно вымыв и вытерев руки,Сакуса вернулся в зал, но не пошел сразу к стойке, а остановился у четырех картин на стене. На каждой — свой сезон. Ярко-красная листва кленов будто горела в полумраке зала. И если присмотреться, можно было увидеть каждый листик на тонких изогнутых ветвях. Река, текущая вдоль деревьев, как настоящая: коснешься — почувствуешь влагу. Перекинутый через нее мост с красными деревянными поручнями напоминал пейзаж, который когда-то давно, в одну из школьных поездок, Сакуса видел в Никко. Помнится, он тогда совсем не хотел ехать, но в итоге город так поразил своей красотой, уютом и тишиной, что Сакуса пообещал себе вернуться туда на подольше. Не всем обещаниям суждено сбываться. Но от воспоминаний на сердце стало теплее.

Он перешел к следующей картине: с храмом из темного дерева, с толстым слоем снега на покатой крыше. Она тоже была написана просто прекрасно. Сакуса поискал подпись, но не нашел. Хоть пейзажи были вполне обычными для Японии, от них веяло каким-то волшебством. Казалось, из этого храма выйдет не человек, а екай, а среди кленов прячутся духи.

— Чего ты тут завис? — спросил оказавшийся рядом Ацуму.

— Очень красивая картина.

— Скучная.

— Правильная.

— Унылая, — фыркнул Ацуму.

— Есть идите, — раздался голос Осаму.

— Кто их написал? — спросил у него Сакуса, но Осаму пожал плечами:

— Мне они достались вместе с помещением.

— Тот, кто их нарисовал, очень талантлив. — Сакуса обернулся на стену, игнорируя стоящую перед ним тарелку с онигири.

— Просто соблюдай правила, мешай краски и рисуй что видишь — ничего сложного, — сказал Ацуму, активно жуя.

— Это не так уж и легко, — возразил Сакуса.

Ацуму замер, а потом лег на стойку, выуживая из-под нее карандаш, перевернул одну из рекламных листовок, лежащих тут же, пустой стороной вверх, и принялся набрасывать с краю дерево. Под быстрыми движениями вырос кривой ствол, покрытый бугристой корой, изогнутые ветви обросли мелкими листьями. 

— Ничего сложного, — повторил Ацуму, заполняя крону дерева привычными уверенными штрихами. — Просто так кажется, когда сам не рисуешь.

Сакуса выдернул у него из-под руки лист бумаги, забрал карандаш. Разметил храм, перед ним на постаменты посадил двух комаину: одного с открытой пастью, другого — с закрытой. Прорисовав их, вернулся к храму: выросли стены, забор, колокольчик и украшенный лентами канат. Храм накрыла треугольная крыша, над ней поплыли облака. Сакуса так увлекся, что не сразу почувствовал воцарившуюся звенящую тишину. 

— Что? — спросил он, поднимая взгляд на Ацуму. Глаза у того были широко раскрыты, он смотрел на рисунок, совершенно забыв о надкусанном онигири.

— Почему ты не рисуешь? — спросил он.

— Потому что я никогда не смогу так. — Сакуса ткнул на картины у себя за спиной.

— Ты гробишь свой талант на то, чтобы реставрировать чужие произведения, когда можешь создавать свои.

— Не могу. — Сакуса очень не хотел продолжать этот разговор. В качестве альтернативы сунул в рот онигири, едва откусил и, посмотрев на Осаму, сказал: — Вкусно.

Когда он вернулся взглядом к стойке, рисунка на ней уже не было.

— Я же говорил, — сказал Ацуму, возвращаясь к своей привычной веселости. — Здесь лучшие онигири в городе. Саму даже собирается открыть еще один филиал, а то не справляется с потоком клиентов. 

Сакуса не удержался и обернулся на пустой зал, Осаму рассмеялся.

— Просто вы пришли после закрытия.

— Простите.

— Это Цуму виноват, ему и извиняться.

— Я просто хотел есть!

— Ты всегда хочешь есть! Доедай и выметайся. — Осаму стянул фартук и кепку. — А вам, — он повернулся к Сакусе, — я всегда рад.

— Спасибо. — Сакуса улыбнулся, игнорируя обиженное сопение Ацуму.

Из кафе они вышли все вместе, Осаму сразу же пошел в другую сторону, попрощавшись.

— Твой брат — очень приятный человек, — не удержался Сакуса. Думал, что Ацуму начнет возмущаться и ворчать, но тот выдохнул облачко пара и кивнул:

— Да, он всегда мне очень помогал и поддерживал. Родители часто говорили, что мы — единственное, что есть друг у друга, и должны держаться вместе. Я никогда этого толком не понимал, а сейчас, кажется, понимаю.

От его серьезности Сакусе стало не по себе. Он невольно подумал, а есть ли у него человек, за которого можно держаться? Они были близки с Комори, но сейчас между ними города и километры, сообщения раз в несколько недель, звонки по праздникам и обещания обязательно приехать. С Ушиджимой они хоть и знали друг друга давно, но их отношения вряд ли можно было назвать дружбой. Сакуса никогда не чувствовал себя одиноким — ему не нужны были люди.

— О чем задумался? — Ацуму подхватил его под руку и, склонившись, заглянул в лицо снизу вверх.

Сейчас Сакуса тем более не чувствовал себя одиноким.

— О том, что твой брат мне понравился больше.

— Как так?! — возмутился Ацуму. — Я же красивее!

Сакуса тихо улыбнулся. Определенно, он не ощущал никакого одиночества.

Они разошлись на выходе со станции. Сакуса едва удержался, чтобы не позвать Ацуму к себе, но сдержанно махнул в ответ на бурное прощание и пошел своей дорогой.

Несмотря на поздний час, домой не хотелось. Он все еще думал о картинах в кафе. В них было то, чего всегда не хватало произведениям Сакусы — душа. Они вызывали эмоции, их хотелось изучать, рассматривать и запоминать. У Сакусы была прекрасная техника, но не воображение. Он мог великолепно рисовать с натуры, но картины не выглядели живыми, в них вообще ничего особенного. Говорили, что его талант еще не раскрылся, но стоит лишь немного постараться, и все получится. Время шло, а раскрываться ничего не спешило. Тогда Сакуса решил стать реставратором, и хоть продолжал какое-то время рисовать, постепенно забросил и масло, и тушь, и карандаш и никогда об этом не жалел. Но Ацуму, переворачивающий все с ног на голову Ацуму, заставил задуматься о том, как же это прекрасно — создавать что-то совершенно новое, что-то свое. Сакуса даже подумал: как придет домой — достанет все свои принадлежности для рисования.

Но, вернувшись, он покормил кота, принял душ и лег спать.

***

Звонок в дверь раздался посреди ночи. Сакуса резко сел в постели, чувствуя, как от испуга заколотилось сердце. На мгновение подумал, что звук ему приснился, но тот повторился. Лежащий у подушки телефон показывал три часа. Сакуса не представлял, кому мог понадобиться в такое время. Он даже принюхался, не пахнет ли гарью, но на пожар сработала бы сигнализация. После третьего звонка Сакуса вылез из-под теплого одеяла, сунул ноги в тапочки и пошел открывать. Кот уже крутился в прихожей.

За дверью стоял Ацуму: весь грязный, бледный, с лихорадочно блестящими глазами и сцепленными в замок руками. Он посмотрел на Сакусу так удивленно, будто только понял, куда пришел.

— Я... — начал он, но замолчал, зажмурившись.

— Мия, ты представляешь, который сейчас час?

— Нет, то есть да, наверное, уже поздно. — Он надавил основаниями ладоней на глаза. — Извини. — Его голос звучал глухо.

Сакуса ждал, что он скажет что-то еще, объяснит, какого черта решил ввалиться к нему в таком виде среди ночи, но Ацуму молчал, тер лицо, ерошил волосы и силился улыбнуться.

— Или заходи, или уходи, — сказал Сакуса, ежась от холодного воздуха из подъезда.

Ацуму замешкался, но потом кивнул сам себе и переступил порог. Бросил рюкзак на пол, на него кинул куртку. Сакуса даже не стал ее поднимать: к таким грязным вещам он ни за что не притронется. Чистой на Ацуму была только толстовка.

— Не садись никуда. — Сакуса поморщился. — Сходи в душ, я дам полотенце и во что переодеться.

Ацуму замер посреди коридора. Так и стоял там, пока Сакуса рылся в шкафу.

— Лучше в ванной положу, — сказал он, глядя на грязные же руки Ацуму. Тот кивнул и поплелся следом. 

Ацуму мылся довольно долго. Чайник успел вскипеть и немного остыть, Сакуса — заправить постель и сменить пижаму на домашнюю одежду, и теперь сидел, гладил кота и ждал.

Что-то явно случилось. Ацуму был сам на себя не похож, да и, при всей его наглости и беспардонности, вряд ли пришел бы просто так.

— Извини, — тихо сказал Ацуму, заходя в комнату. Мокрые после душа волосы зачесаны назад, на футболке расплывались влажные пятна, глаза все так же лихорадочно блестели. Лучше ему не стало. Он то скрещивал руки на груди, то сцеплял пальцы в замок, то нервно чесал шею, ни секунды не оставаясь в покое.

— Что случилось? — спросил Сакуса.

Ацуму, едва сделавший шаг вглубь комнаты, испуганно замер, словно вор, застигнутый врасплох.

— Если ты не скажешь, я не смогу ничем помочь, — добавил Сакуса, когда молчание затянулось.

Ацуму осторожно сел возле него на кровать и, закрыв лицо ладонями, глухо сказал:

— Он умер.

— Кто? — не понял Сакуса.

— Человек, который портил мои граффити.

— Ты его убил? — спросил он, не сразу осознавая, что все это не шутка.

Ацуму вскинулся, в широко раскрытых глазах плескалось возмущение пополам с испугом.

— Нет, конечно! Я... — Он замолчал, а потом затараторил, взмахивая руками: — Я просто все пытался с ним поговорить, встретиться. Хотел понять, зачем он это делает, почему я... Ну и устроил засаду у стены, на которой перекрыл его граффити. Долго ждал, несколько ночей. И вот он появился сегодня, и я его позвал, просто поговорить. Кажется, там был еще кто-то, но убегать начал только один человек. Я не мог так просто отпустить — слишком много времени потратил, чтобы увидеть его. А он... он решил не бежать по мосту, а спуститься по строительным лесам у одной из опор. Подумал, наверное, что я за ним не полезу. И сорвался. Я вызвал скорую, но когда спустился, он уже не дышал. Я не хотел, чтобы кто-то увидел меня, поэтому, как услышал сирену, сразу же сбежал и... Я даже не знаю, как его зовут. Я ничего о нем не знаю. На лице была маска, и я не рискнул ее снимать. И... не знаю... — Он закрыл лицо ладонями и согнулся к коленям.

— Может, он не умер.

Ацуму не отреагировал.

— Иди ко мне, — сказал Сакуса тихо и потянул на себя.

Ацуму закинул руки ему на шею, спрятал лицо на плече. Сакуса так и гладил его по спине и волосам, обнимая, прижимая к себе и чувствуя, как судорожное дыхание постепенно успокаивается. Он ничего не говорил, не спрашивал, даже не шевелился, пока Ацуму не отстранился первым, быстро вытер лицо и отвернулся.

— Я пойду.

— Спи здесь.

Сакуса заметил, как Ацуму напрягся, как руки на бедрах сжались в кулаки, и снова обнял его.

— Оставайся, — сказал он.

Спал Ацуму беспокойно. Может, сказалась нервная ночь, но все два часа, что Сакуса мог доспать перед работой, он занимался тем, что скидывал с себя чужие руки и ноги и пытался отвоевать хоть кусочек единственного одеяла. Когда Ацуму заснул — а сделал он это моментально, Сакуса едва успел снова переодеться обратно в пижаму, — он показался тихим и спокойным, но стоило лечь рядом, началась война за территорию, тепло и сон. Еще и кот улегся между ними, оттесняя Сакусу к самому краю. Он почти пожалел о своем предложении, но все равно думал, что поступил правильно. Так и надо было.

А вот что делать со спящим Ацуму, завернувшимся в одеяло и выглядящим таким умиротворенным, он не знал. Уже пора было выходить на работу — еще немного, и он опоздает, а это недопустимо, — но он стоял в комнате и наблюдал, как тот спит, обняв подушку обеими руками, с котом, растянувшимся в ногах.

Сакуса оставил записку и вышел, тихо притворив за собой дверь.

О случившемся стало известно в тот же день. Сакуса обычно бегло просматривал новости, но в этот раз пролистывал статью за статьей — все, которые мог найти . Если раньше никто не слышал про Мию Ацуму, то теперь о нем, кажется, писали везде. Но выставили не в лучшем свете. Заносчивый, наглый, не соблюдающий закон уличный художник повздорил с коллегой и — доказательств пока нет, но ходят слухи, — стал причиной его гибели. К статьям прилагались размытые фото убегающего человека с утверждением, что это Ацуму. Не обвиняли прямо, но тона статей хватало, чтобы люди поверили в его вину. Сакуса пролистывал уже почти не читая, но не мог остановиться. Кое-где мелькали ссылки на его публикации в инстаграме, фото работ. Лицо тоже было.

Вот только на фотографии был Осаму на фоне вывески «Онигири Мия». В комментариях — призывы к бойкоту заведения.

В инстаграме у Ацуму подписчиков стало еще больше, комментарии под публикациями скакнули с нескольких тысяч до нескольких десятков тысяч. В большинстве из них — сплошная ненависть и пожелания смерти. Сакусе невыносимо захотелось помыть руки. Он убрал телефон и просто понадеялся, что Ацуму этого не читает.

Ацуму не отвечал ни на звонки, ни на сообщения — Сакуса пытался достучаться весь день, едва решив, что хватит тому спать. Работа не заладилась: он поцарапал щеку ободком, от новой маски оторвалась резинка, стакан с водой опрокинулся, пока он готовил себе место. Сакуса откинулся на спинку, прикрыл глаза и медленно выдохнул. Попробовал еще раз набрать Ацуму, но в ответ раздалось «телефон абонента выключен или находится вне зоны действия сети». Написал еще несколько сообщений в лайне — они пополнили кучу непрочитанных.

Хоть он и задержался, но домой приехал довольно рано. В квартире один кот; разворошенная, незаправленная постель и валяющиеся на одеяле вещи напоминали о том, что здесь кто-то был. Записка лежала на столе, будто ее не трогали. Сакуса еще раз попытался набрать номер, но никто не ответил. Кота он обычно искал, тихо выкрикивая кличку, опрашивая прохожих и заходя в открытые магазины. А как искать человека?

Он звонили писал весь вечер и следующее утро. Такое долгое молчание было не в духе Ацуму. Хотелось набрать Осаму, но его телефон Сакуса не знал. К обеду он сообразил, что можно позвонить по номеру кафе, который точно есть в интернете.

— «Онигири Мия», добрый день, чем могу помочь? — раздалось в трубке.

— Добрый день. Это Сакуса Киёми, я приходил как-то раз с Ацуму.

В трубке повисло молчание.

— Помните меня? — продолжил Сакуса.

— Да, конечно. Вам понравились картины, но не мои онигири. — В голосе должно было звучать веселье, но, как Сакуса ни старался, не мог его там найти.

— Я хотел узнать про Ацуму.

— Я не знаю, где он, — вздохнул Осаму.

— Я могу приехать сегодня вечером?

В трубке снова повисло молчание.

— Да, но я правда ничем не смогу помочь.

— Я просто хочу еще ваших онигири.

— Хорошо, — хмыкнул Осаму и, попрощавшись, повесил трубку.

Сакуса снова набрал Ацуму — ничего не изменилось.

Он с нетерпением ждал окончания рабочего дня, и едва стрелка часов перевалила за шесть вечера, собрался и вышел из музея.

«Онигири Мия» выглядели иначе. Раздвижные двери были расписаны граффити. Не красивыми картинами с глубоким смыслом или волшебными мирами, а какими-то надписями, прочитать которые Сакуса не мог, да и не очень хотел. Вывеску тоже не пощадили: она вся была в ярких пятнах. Сакуса дернул за ручку, но дверь не поддалась. Только спустя несколько минут щелкнул замок.

— Добрый вечер, — сказал Сакуса, заходя внутрь. В зале было ожидаемо пусто.

— Привет, — улыбнулся Осаму. — Первый клиент за сегодня, чем накормить? — спросил он, заходя за стойку, сразу же начав тщательно мыть руки.

— Кто это сделал? — Сакуса кивнул на дверь.

— Решил сменить дизайн. Так с чем будете онигири?

— На твой вкус, — сказал Сакуса, незаметно для себя переходя на «ты». Они с Ацуму были так похожи внешне, что обращаться к одному на «вы», а к другому на «ты» было сложно. Осаму ничего по этому поводу не сказал. Надел одноразовые перчатки и принялся лепить идеально ровные и красивые онигири. Сакусу подкупала такая тщательность и аккуратность.

— Я правда ничего не знаю, — Осаму заговорил первым. — Он не звонил, не писал. О случившемся прочитал в новостях.

— А про конфликт слышал?

— Совсем немного. Ацуму все пытался выяснить, кто портит его работы. Он очень трепетно к ним относится, ну, знаешь, считает их шедевром. — Осаму тихо рассмеялся. — А этот человек писал в комментариях, что как художник Цуму ничего не стоит, в нем нет ни капли таланта, весь его стрит-арт — полная фигня, любой так сможет нарисовать, и никто не заметит разницу. Дорисовывал что-то, портил подпись. Почти скопировал ее себе, но рисовал лиса с двумя глазами. Ацуму это, конечно, задело. Его вообще легко задеть. — Он хмыкнул. — Я тоже пытался найти этого человека. Просил разных людей отправлять ему сообщения, но не получил ни одного ответа. Не знаю точно, что в итоге произошло, но знаю точно, Цуму не способен убить человека, а все его обвиняют. А еще думают, что я — это он. Как-то так. — Осаму закончил говорить и лепить онигири одновременно. Стянул перчатки с рук, выкинул в урну и поставил тарелку перед Сакусой. — Приятного аппетита.

В этот раз Сакуса от угощения отказываться не стал.

— Тунец? — спросил он, активно жуя.

— Да, самый лучший.

Сакуса не удержался. Сфотографировал тарелку и отправил фото Ацуму с подписью «пока ты пропадаешь, Осаму готовит мне онигири с лучшим тунцом». Но даже это не удостоилось ответа. Сакуса убрал телефон обратно в карман и, подняв глаза на Осаму, наткнулся на заинтересованный взгляд.

— Какие у вас отношения? — спросил тот.

Сакуса пожал плечами. Он правда не знал. Они об этом никогда не говорили, а без четко озвученной позиции казалось, что он сам все выдумывает и ничего такого между ними нет. Вдруг это у Ацуму развлечение такое: навязываться кому-то, трахаться, рисовать на спине и уходить в закат. Сакуса бы не удивился. Удивился он лишь тому, как неприятно стало на душе, стоило подумать о таком варианте.

— У него есть враги? — вместо ответа спросил он.

— Полно, — ответил Осаму. — Только кажется, что он такой очаровательный и со всеми находит общий язык.

— Не кажется.

Осаму улыбнулся.

— Он всегда был требователен к людям, не терпел ошибок и не упускал случая их припомнить. Друзей у него особо не было. Да и у нас отношения не ладились, особенно плохо все стало, когда я бросил художественный вуз, а Цуму остался. Он всю жизнь хотел рисовать и почему-то решил, что я тоже этого хочу.

— Почему ты бросил?

— Не чувствовал, что это дело моей жизни. Просто хотел доказать, что смогу, вот и поступил. Мы всю жизнь во всем соревновались. Но там было много ребят намного талантливее меня, которые могли составить ему конкуренцию. Цуму был одним из лучших. Даже лучшим. Его приглашали участвовать в выставках, про него писали. А когда картины начали продаваться, он все бросил и занялся стрит-артом. Предлагал мне рисовать с ним, но я отказался. Тогда он убрал у лисы глаз. Мне никогда это особо не нравилось, но и запрещать было бессмысленно. Извини, что-то я разговорился, — спохватился Осаму. Он подвинул тарелку ближе к Сакусе. — Ешь. Клиентов нет, продукты пропадают.

— Ты вызовешь полицию? — Тот подхватил еще один онигири с тарелки.

— Не думаю, что кого-то найдут. Подожду, пока все успокоится, и приведу в порядок. Жаль, место для филиала потерял — арендодатель передумал, хотя я был почти готов к открытию. Но ничего, — Осаму хлопнул себя по бедрам, — будут варианты и получше.

Сакусе хотелось еще поговорить об Ацуму. Узнать о нем побольше, быть может, лучше понять. Но стоило подождать, пока он вернется, и расспросить его самого.

— Это ведь Ацуму нарисовал? — спросил Сакуса, останавливаясь в дверях и глядя за спину провожающему его Осаму.

Тот едва заметно улыбнулся, вручая пакет с несъеденными онигири.

«Даже кот ест онигири с тунцом, а ты — нет», — написал Сакуса уже из дома.

Ответ пришел утром через неделю.

Не сообщение, не звонок — публикация в инстаграме. Фото новой работы. Как всегда, без геометки. По звездному небу плыли киты. Ракушки рассыпались неведомыми созвездиями на темной коже, хвосты изгибались причудливой формой. Они выглядели такими живыми, такими настоящими, что казалось, стоит прислушаться и можно услышать их пение. Или плач. Волны влекли их — всех — за собой, ввысь. А чьи-то руки пытались ухватить потоки воды, но разве стихию удержишь. На фоне садилось или вставало солнце. Картина одновременно и завораживала, и пугала, от нее веяло волшебством и невыносимой грустью. В подписи стояло «Прощай». Комментарии закрыты.

Еще одна публикация появилась к вечеру. В ней — совместные фото с Осаму и длинный текст, в котором Ацуму объяснил, что у него есть брат — владелец «Онигири Мия». Написал, что Осаму ни в чем не виноват и никогда не имел никакого отношения к стрит-арту. Что все это — только его, Ацуму, дело, и он просит не трогать брата и ненависть обрушить именно на него — главного виновника событий. И пусть не он начал этот конфликт, но именно он вовремя не остановился, что привело к несчастному случаю. Он бросает рисование, и никто о нем больше не услышит. Обновлений в аккаунте можно не ждать, а последняя работа — дань уважения покойному и одновременно прощание. На этом все.

«Все», — повторил мысленно Сакуса, снова и снова перечитывая послание, снова и снова рассматривая работу. 

На звонок так никто и не ответил.

— Нет, он не вернулся, — сказал Осаму по телефону. Сакуса забыл попросить у него номер сотового и по-прежнему звонил в кафе.

Публикации из инстаграма растиражировали многие новостные площадки. Через несколько дней появилось заключение полиции, что все произошедшее — действительно несчастный случай. Никто не виноват. Мия Ацуму активно сотрудничал со следствием, не скрывался и оказывал всестороннюю помощь. С погибшим они учились вместе в вузе, и именно из давнего соперничества вырос конфликт. Эту статью распространяли не так активно, но все-таки градус ненависти в комментариях заметно снизился. Если раньше большинство желали смерти Ацуму, теперь многие расстраивались, что он больше не будет рисовать. Сакусе снова захотелось помыть руки.

Еще через неделю историю забыли. Что теперь мешало Ацуму показаться, Сакуса не понимал. Настолько сильно его не хватало, что в мыслях он метался от «убью, как увижу» до «пусть просто с ним все будет хорошо».

***

Работа над картиной была закончена. Ушиджима подкинул еще пару полотен, но не в таком плохом состоянии. Жизнь вернулась в прежнее спокойное русло, но теперь в нее прочно вписались «Онигири Мия».

— А здесь и правда многолюдно, — сказал Сакуса, осматривая заполненный зал.

— Все вернулось на круги своя, — улыбнулся Осаму, протирая стойку полотенцем. — Снова на мой вкус?

— Нет, в этот раз я выберу. — Сакуса задумчиво рассматривал витрину. — Он так и не объявился?

— Нет. Но не переживай, он всегда возвращается туда, где произошло что-то хорошее. И кстати, я все-таки открываю второе кафе.

— Поздравляю, — Сакуса искренне улыбнулся.

Фраза про места, где произошло что-то хорошее, никак не шла из головы. Сакуса никогда не спрашивал, где Ацуму родился, рос, учился, даже где жил. Если подумать, он вообще о нем ничего не знал, хотя казалось, Ацуму только и делал, что болтал о себе. Сакуса даже не был в курсе, сколько ему лет и когда его день рождения. Кого он больше любит: собак или кошек? Кошек, тут же решил он. Информации было крайне мало, а ведь они знали друг друга уже не первый месяц. О том, насколько за это время стали близки, Сакуса старался не думать.

Хотя бы адрес он смог узнать у Осаму, и пусть тот сказал, что был там, но никто не открыл, все равно решил проверить. Квартира и правда была недалеко от дома Сакусы — минут двадцать неспешным шагом. Дверь закрыта, за ней — тишина. Так вовремя вышедшая соседка подтвердила, что давно не видела парня, что тут живет. Осаму продолжал говорить, что сам с Ацуму не разговаривал с тех пор. Сакуса перестал ему верить, но выпытывать не стал. Раз не хочет возвращаться, черт с ним. Сакуса сам его найдет. Но все, что у него было — публикации в инстаграме. Он пытался просматривать комментарии в поисках точных адресов, но быстро устал, так ничего и не найдя. Когда в ленте мелькнул Моне, в груди защемило. В тот день он его впервые поцеловал. Сам потянулся. И пусть это было порывом под влиянием момента, Сакуса не пожалел ни разу. Несколькими десятками постов ниже мелькнули работы, которые Ацуму показал в первую их прогулку. 

Сакуса подумал, что с этого и стоит начать.

Всю дорогу он думал, что вот так случайно встретить Ацуму на заброшенном заводе будет невероятной удачей. Магией. И все равно надеялся.

Замок не защелкнут, просто прикрыт. Сакуса размотал цепь и скользнул в калитку, вернув замок на место. На территории пусто и тихо. Сакуса, осторожно ступая, пошел вокруг зданий: тем же путем, что водил его Ацуму. В одиночку здесь было неуютно, но он должен все осмотреть, раз уж решил так бездарно потратить свой выходной. Некоторые граффити он уже видел, некоторые были новыми, но совсем в другом стиле, да и без знакомой лисы. Старые работы Ацуму испорчены и здесь. Сакуса смотрел на кляксы краски поверх вселенных и чувствовал, как в душе поднимается злоба.

Смеркалось. Нельзя было задерживаться.

Он двинулся дальше, с трудом перебираясь через огромные кучи строительного мусора, стараясь не поцарапать туфли. Кроссовки тут были бы уместнее, но Сакуса оделся как привык, даже не подумав. Почему-то дорогу он запомнил хорошо, а вот то, что тут так неудобно ходить, забыл.

В прошлый раз Ацуму помогал.

Сакуса двинулся к соседнему зданию. К нему они не ходили. Здесь открывалась такая же картина: все стены разрисованы, в основном непонятными кусками чего-то или надписями. Сакуса даже не стал в них всматриваться, за секунды оценив, что ничего похожего на Ацуму там нет. Здание было намного короче предыдущего, Сакуса зашел за угол и остановился.

— Нашел, — выдохнул он.

Серо-черный человек стоял на углу здания, держа в руках баллончик с краской. Перед ним была нарисована невероятно красивая широкая рама. Золотая краска очень ярко выделялась на фоне стены. Рама выглядела такой настоящей, что показалось — протяни руку, коснись — и почувствуешь пальцами искусную резьбу. Но нарисованное дерево наощупь было как кирпич.

Рама была пуста.

Сакуса вернулся через несколько дней. Ушиджима посмотрел удивленно, столкнувшись в дверях музея, но спрашивать не стал. На этот раз в кроссовках, в старой куртке, которую не жалко будет выбросить, в старых же, почти протершихся джинсах, Сакуса стоял перед стеной, а у ног лежал пакет баллончиков с краской. Он никогда не рисовал на стенах. Он не был уверен, что правильно понял послание. Он вообще ни в чем не был уверен.

Кроме того, что если это действительно шанс, то надо попытаться.

Краска распылялась с громким пшиком. Едкий запах легко проникал через тканевую маску. Сакуса запоздало подумал, что стоило взять респиратор, но возвращаться не хотелось. Он сделает все сегодня.

Что именно? Он всю дорогу думал над рисунком, но в голову ничего не пришло. В пакете был случайный набор цветов — просто сгреб в магазине то, на что упал взгляд. Не продумать, не просчитать, не решить заранее было так на него непохоже, но одновременно неожиданно приятно. Сакуса, закусив губу, смотрел на новое пятно краски прямо в центре рамы, оставленное его баллончиком, его рукой. Раньше он тщательно продумывал едва ли не каждый мазок. Может, в этом и была его проблема? Не всегда стоит опираться на логику, иногда надо действовать на одних эмоциях. Именно так он и оказался здесь.

А еще, что бы он ни нарисовал, оно скоро исчезнет от ветров и дождей или будет уничтожено другими людьми. Нет никакого смысла переживать. Полная свобода. Об этом и говорил Ацуму?

Сакуса встряхнул баллончик и на пробу провел небольшую линию. Он не очень понимал, как ведет себя такая краска, как ее смешивать, как регулировать напор. Учиться времени не было, да и учителя не наблюдалось.

Какая, в общем-то, разница.

Пространства внутри рамы было слишком мало. Недолго думая, Сакуса продолжил рисунок за ее пределами. На стене разросся лес, в его центре уселся лис, обернув лапы пушистым хвостом. У лиса была ярко-рыжая шерсть, большие уши, зубастая усмешка и два глаза. Подумав, Сакуса нарисовал еще один — вертикальный, в центре лба. Лис стал выглядеть зловеще, но так было даже лучше. 

Невооруженным взглядом было видно, что нарисовано это разными людьми. Картина Сакусы казалась плоской и неживой, но он решил, для первого раза неплохо, покидал в пакет баллончики и быстро двинулся к выходу, надеясь не споткнуться и не упасть по дороге.

Телефон зазвонил через несколько дней в разгар работы. 

Сакуса смотрел на незнакомый номер, стягивая перчатки, а в душе поднималась надежда.

— Привет, это Осаму.

Надежда сменилась разочарованием.

— Приходи сегодня в мой новый филиал? — предложил он. — Первым клиентам хорошие скидки.

— Я работаю допоздна.

— Я привык оставаться после закрытия, так что буду ждать, — сказал Осаму и отключился. Через секунду пришло сообщение с адресом. Откуда у него номер Сакусы, он обязательно спросит вечером.

Новые «Онигири Мия» находились в центре обычно оживленной, но пустой в столь поздний час улицы. Место просто отличное, Сакуса это понимал. Днем тут должны быть толпы туристов. Хорошо, что арендодатель все-таки передумал и отдал помещение Осаму.

Сакуса толкнул незапертую дверь, осмотрел пустой зал. Точно такой же, как в первых «Онигири Мия»: несколько светлых деревянных столов, простые стулья, стены отделаны панелями темного дерева. Две картины — с осенью и зимой — переехали сюда.

— Добрый вечер, — окликнул он стоящего к нему спиной Осаму.

— Привет, — тот обернулся и сдержанно улыбнулся.

— Поздравляю с открытием, — сказал Сакуса, усаживаясь за стойку. — Ты будешь работать один в двух кафе? Как?

— Это временно, — отмахнулся Осаму. — Пока не обучу второго повара. Он уже делает успехи. Что будешь?

Сакуса задумался, внимательно его рассматривая.

— С тунцом. Парочку.

— Сейчас. — Осаму достал тунца, рис из рисоварки, упаковку листьев нори. Вымыл руки, надел перчатки и принялся за работу.

— Спасибо, — сказал Сакуса, съев первый. Поманил Осаму, а когда тот подошел, перегнулся через стойку и поцеловал в губы. Тот ответил было, но через секунду спохватился и отскочил.

— Ты что творишь?!

— Это ты что творишь? Пропал на черт знает сколько времени, а вернувшись, притворяешься Осаму.

Ацуму, а это без сомнения был он, растерянно моргал, открывая и закрывая рот.

— Как ты догадался?

— Вы вообще не похожи. И ты не ответил, какого черта тебя не было так долго?

Ацуму посмотрел себе под ноги.

— Я хотел убедиться, что мое возвращение не причинит никому неудобств. Что из-за меня больше никто не пострадает.

Облегчение вперемешку с радостью затопило Сакусу изнутри. Он понимал, чего боялся Ацуму. На его месте он поступил бы так же. И все-таки.

— Ты ждал, пока я позову назад? — спросил он.

— Просто хотел научиться готовить идеальные онигири. У меня получилось? — Ацуму расплылся в улыбке.

— Абсолютно нет.

— Но ты съел!

— Да я просто с работы голодный, — припечатал Сакуса, а потом сказал уже спокойнее: — Иди сюда.

Сакуса следил за каждым движением: как Ацуму еще раз помыл руки и тщательно вытер полотенцем, как вышел из-за стойки, осторожно опустив крышку, как приближался.

— Что? — спросил Ацуму, остановившись от него в одном шаге.

— Ближе. — Сакуса поднялся навстречу.

Ацуму подчинился. Сакуса коснулся его груди, провел вниз до завязок форменного фартука. Обхватил запястья пальцами и скользнул по рукам вверх.

— Если ты еще раз так пропадешь, — заговорил он, сняв с Ацуму кепку и убрав ее на стойку. Видеть его с темными волосами было непривычно. — Я тебя найду и прибью, — выдохнул Сакуса в самые губы, поглаживая шею.

— Для этого тебе придется меня найти, — ответил Ацуму, прижимаясь всем телом.

— Найду, не сомневайся.

Сакуса едва коснулся губ губами, а потом уткнулся носом в изгиб шеи, сжимая пальцы на спине Ацуму, обнимая изо всех сил, чувствуя такое же крепкое объятие в ответ.

— Я тоже очень сильно скучал, — прошептал Ацуму. 

Сакуса куснул изгиб шеи, Ацуму прижался теснее.

— Лис получился классным. Я скопировал его на бумагу, чтобы сохранить.

— Красота же в исчезновении. — Сакуса посмотрел ему в глаза.

— Кое-что, — начал Ацуму, проводя пальцами по скуле и щеке Сакусы, — в этой жизни хочется сохранить. — Он подцепил подбородок и притянул к себе, целуя в губы.

Сакуса впервые был с ним полностью согласен. 

Они проговорили до поздней ночи. Ацуму рассказал, как проснулся у него в квартире, успокоился и решил сам пойти в полицию. Хотел оставить записку или позвонить, но решил сперва разобраться с проблемами. Да и не знал, чем все кончится, поэтому тогда показалось, что лучше всего исчезнуть. Его раскрыли, нашли, где он живет, выяснили номер. Он не мог вернуться домой, к Осаму сразу прийти было стыдно — он пострадал едва ли не больше самого Ацуму, — телефон пришлось выключить. Он просто надеялся, что все кончится быстро. Вот только не был уверен, что после всего этого Сакуса будет ждать его обратно.

— Я ждал, — сказал тот.

— Я понял. — Ацуму взял его за руку и сплел пальцы. Он сидел рядом за стойкой, подперев ладонью щеку.

Погибшего опознал именно Ацуму еще до того, как полиция установила личность. Вечный соперник в вузе. Довольно хороший художник, но вместо того, чтобы работать над собой и становиться еще лучше, завидовал более успешным студентам и обвинял их в своих неудачах и промахах. Он восхищался талантом Ацуму, а когда тот все бросил, обвинил в том, что он просто занимал чужое — его — место. Что вся слава досталась бы ему, если бы Ацуму не было. И что тот ничего не достигнет, и если бросит рисовать, то никому не будет нужен, тогда как он сам добьется успеха и признания. Но все равно не вышло, и в этом он винил Ацуму.

— Я не знаю, как сложилась его судьба после выпуска. Никогда не интересовался. — Ацуму смотрел на их руки, поглаживал большим пальцем по косточке. — Я и думать о нем забыл, если честно.

А вот тот об Ацуму не забыл.

— Мне жаль, что все так получилось, — вздохнул Сакуса.

Домой к Сакусе они приехали вдвоем. Ацуму, казалось, изменился. Быть может, просто еще не до конца отошел от произошедшего, но вел себя намного тише, чем раньше, намного меньше говорил, по большей части просто отвечая на вопросы. Он немного осунулся, а под глазами залегли синяки; темные волосы подчеркивали бледность кожи.

— Ты правда бросишь стрит-арт? — спросил Сакуса, сидя напротив него за низким столом.

— Ага, — кивнул Ацуму. — Стану приличным членом общества, буду лепить онигири и мило болтать с гостями.

— Кто-нибудь рано или поздно поймет, что ты не Осаму.

— Да они забудут обо мне через несколько недель. — Ацуму отпил чай. — Люди всегда все забывают, а от меня почти ничего и не осталось.

— Не думаю, что тебя забудут так быстро.

— Спасибо. — Ацуму дотянулся до руки Сакусы и накрыл ее своей. — Но лучше пусть забудут, так проще.

— И что, ты совсем не будешь рисовать?

Поверить в это было сложно. Ацуму пожал плечами.

— Я рисовал сколько себя помню. Может, буду для себя. Или для тебя. Хочешь?

— Только не напротив моего дома.

Ацуму рассмеялся и через стол потянулся за поцелуем.

Спать они легли тоже вместе. Ацуму попытался уехать, сказав, что пока живет у брата. Даже вышел в коридор, но Сакуса поймал его за руку, и, хоть так и не смог ничего сказать вслух, Ацуму понял. Просто почему-то показалось, что если он уйдет сейчас, то снова исчезнет. Сакуса так долго ждал его не для этого.

Спал Ацуму намного спокойнее: все еще закидывал на Сакусу руку и ногу, но одеяло забрать не пытался. Сакуса часто просыпался: то от того, что было слишком жарко, то от того, что было слишком тяжело, то от того, что казалось — Ацуму ушел. Но тот все еще лежал рядом, размеренно дышал, уткнувшись носом в подушку. Одеяло сбилось вниз, футболка, которую ему выдал Сакуса, наоборот, задралась. Не прикоснуться сложно. Кожа была горячей и нежной.

— Что ты делаешь? — тихо спросил Ацуму, не открывая глаз, не пытаясь отстраниться, наоборот, подставляясь под прикосновение.

— Ничего.

Сакуса погладил ребра и положил руку на грудь, туда, где быстро билось сердце.

— Не спится? — Ацуму приоткрыл глаза и натянул на себя одеяло.

— Показалось, что ты ушел, — честно ответил Сакуса.

— И ты испугался? — довольная улыбка тут же заставила пожалеть об откровенности.

— Обрадовался, — возразил Сакуса, убирая руку и отодвигаясь.

Ацуму не позволил: прижался всем телом, уткнувшись носом в ключицу.

— Ты теперь от меня не избавишься, — сказал Ацуму.

Звучало как угроза. Сакуса не боялся, напротив, стало легко.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Disappearing is optional](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29224176) by [WTF Haikyuu 2021 (Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat/pseuds/WTF%20Haikyuu%202021)




End file.
